Tails and Cosmo: Over the Years
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Special edition. The title says it all. My favorite couple :. More romance, more laughs, and more action then you can handle!


Note: No plus sign equals no own.

Well, here is something that took me longer then usual. I'm going to halt on Tales of the Universe after this one. Gotta learn when to moderate, even if typing stories is like crystal meth. Anyway, inspired by my super-story, "Goodbye, Cerinia", I give you, this, uhhhh...NEW SUPER STORY! This one is Bigger, Better, way more powerful! By the way, if you haven't commented on any of my creations yet, DO SO NOW!

Weresheep: "I give you this fanfic, which shall be known as it's story title, or 'Teh Supah Story'. Yes, I purposely misspelled the 'The'. I have dedicated this masterpiece to my anger towards the rumors of Tails being Cream's bimbo boyfriend. What the Hell is wrong with you people? For those of you who don't know what channel Sonic X is on (or you haven't seen the show), you are excused, but if not, then you should know that Cosmo is obviously Tails' one and only true girlfriend. I made this in honor of that fact. Enjoy.

Time: Time will definently vary in this. Right now, we pick up where "Goodbye, Cerinia" left off.

Tails woke up to the sound of the docking bay opening.

Tails: We must be dropping Krystal off.

South and Net were heard talking about something.

South: "All this time, Leader was a racist Son of a Bitch. How far will he go?"

Net: "You have seen how far he will go; he must've organized the entire bombing of the World Trade Center!"

South: "No, that was Eminem."

Net: "Oh...well, maybe he was the one who poisoned that one agent to 'defect' and take control of Mexico; he was so firm with his decision...he told us to slaughter...for no reason, except his own...that bastard...why is he such a madman xenophobe?"

South: "It's a mystery to everyone. Speaking of secret, what do you think it is that Tails is doing?"

Net: "definently, positively, absolutely NOT inside a room with a close friend he thought he'd never see again, who turned out to be a part plant, part creature alien that's the last of her kind."

South: "Somehow, I think you're wrong, but the room he's in is locked, so let's just leave him alone. IF he is alone."

Their voices receded. Tails yawned and looked at Cosmo asleep in the bed. She was alive, but she was still very weak. After he yawned again, Tails decided to see what is was Sonic was up to.

Sonic was doing something unlike him; he was staring into space, thinking about something...or someone.

Sonic: What was it that was on Blaze's mind at the time...I wonder if she'll tell me. It's ok if you keep something to yourself, but if only it isn't harmful...she seemed troubled. Maybe I should ask her?

Tails: "Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Yo, Tails! Where have you been this whole time?"

Tails: "I was, uhhh...sleeping." I didn't get the proper surprise from Weresheep, so maybe I can surprise Sonic and everyone else!

Sonic: "Sleeping? Well, that's cool, considering what's been going on."

Tails: "Yeah...Dr. Richard's diary...Eggman taking over Cerinia like that...The Leader of the CIA being a madman...it's all so much to take in."

Sonic: "So Tails, what's this 'Surprise' that Weresheep was talking about? I know that you already got the Surprise, so what is it?"

Tails: "Uhhh..." CRAP! "I want to surprise you with this one, Sonic. It's not only for me, but for Amy, Knuckles, and everyone else."

Sonic: "WOW! It must be some surprise!"

Tails: "It sure is...say, what were YOU thinking about, Sonic?"

This time, it was the Blue Blur's turn to hide something.

Sonic: "Wha? Uhhh..." blushes a little "Same as you, everything that's been going on."

Weresheep (that's me; over the intercom): "Hellllllo, this is Weresheep. All guests on board report to the bridge immediately."

South, Sonic, Net and Tails arrived on the bridge of my ship.

Weresheep: "Ok then, everyone set? I'm going to test my new invention; the hyper drive! This gizmo will allow us to travel--or rather 'warp'-- to a calculated area. Strap in and hold on tight; the only straps are the ones here, on the bridge."

Tails: Whispering to Weresheep "What about 'You-know-who'?"

Harry Potter: "AHHHHHHHH! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS HERE?" runs around the bridge screaming

Weresheep: "Harry, who said you could come out! Get back in the trunk, Wizard Boy!" grabs and locks in the trunk "Whew..." to Tails, quietly "She'll be ok. I've got it covered: the hyperspace jump doesn't really yank you back because of inertia, but I like to say 'strap in' just for the heck of it."

Tails: "Whew..."

Weresheep: "Anyway, 3, 2, 1, GO, HYPERSPACE JUMP!"

The ship was covered in a blue aura that shone brightly. The ship moved into it, followed by the Weresheep fleet. It came out the other side, and wouldn't you know it, there was Earth.

Weresheep: "Hey, that actually worked! This is a successful test, if I do say so myself."

Later, everyone was leaving.

South: "Later guys, gotta take care of business."

Net: "Yeah...The Prez doesn't need our assistance for a long while."

Sonic: "See ya, men in black."

South and Net left.

Tails: "You go on ahead, Sonic. I need to talk to Weresheep about something and work on the Blue Typhoon back at the workshop."

Sonic: "That's cool. Don't let him eat you alive!" runs off

Weresheep: "So, I guess that leaves us to ponder on our current query: what will happen now that Cosmo is alive? Will she stay with you?"

Tails: "I guess so. You need to get back to work on the Hyper drive; that was amazing! I'm sure that Von Dyke+ will help me with Cosmo."

Weresheep: "I have a better idea. There are two others who will help in this endeavor. To find them, you must wait until Cosmo has fully recovered. When that happens, search for Scratch and Grounder. With Dr. Richard's work on their hands, they may be able to see if any of the Doctor's records have any use. Also, they don't have a place of their own. They could use a place to stay, though that's what Dr. Richard wouldn't have wanted."

Cosmo somehow feebly walked out of the ship to us two.

Cosmo: "What is...going on?"

Weresheep: "Cosmo, you REALLY shouldn't even be awake right now! Why have you gotten up?"

Cosmo: "I was..worried...I heard someone screaming...then I felt strange..."

Weresheep: "I've got to find a better place to put that Potter..."

Tails ran over to stop Cosmo from over exerting herself.

Tails: "Everyone is alright. Try not to use too much strength."

Weresheep: "What would Jon Tickle do at a time like this?"

Jon T.'s voice inside my head: "I'd fire them out of a cannon in the direction of Tails' workshop."

Weresheep: "No, that would never work..."

Jon T.'s voice inside my head: "Of course it will. You see, Cosmo is also part vegetation, and you've seen her float from a great height before. She is surprisingly light, and will float from the height of the cannon's fire. Also, Tails might be able to guide her and himself and slow their decent to the ground. All you have to do is get the aim right, and everything will be A-OK."

Weresheep: "You're right, Mr. Tickle! No wonder you're on the show 'Brainiac', the British science show where you duck down behind physics and tell us to push!"

I readied a cannon with the help of Brainiac Science Buffy, Jon Tickle.

Jon T.: "Alright, what we need to do is find out where the workshop is." aims the cannon in the right direction "Now, we need to adjust it to the right height." raises the cannon "That should do it. Arm the cannon, Weresheep, and fire away!"

Weresheep: "Ok!" stuffs Tails and Cosmo into the cannon "10...9...8...3...2...1...FIRE IN THE HOLE!" lights the fuse and gets the Hell out of the way

Cosmo: "Tails, will...we be...alright?"

Tails: "The last time he did something like this, he threw me a great distance and I was just fine, so we should be fine. Just hold on to me."

Cosmo: "If you..say so...just be...ok, Tails..." holds on to the fox

KABLAAAAAAAAAM! And off to the workshop they went!

As Jon Tickle predicted, Cosmo's plant-like quality slowed down the descent, and Tails slowed it down even more because of his tails. Tails and Cosmo landed safely near the workshop.

Tails: "Hey, we made it! Cosmo?"

Cosmo: "ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz..."

Tails: "She must be really tired after that."

Tails carried her into the workshop and layed her down on the bed. The Fox looked around his new workshop; since the old workshop had been burnt in a fire a week ago, it had changed from a simple cottage to a much larger house. There were three bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, all connected by a main room and several hallways.

Tails: I can't believe it...after she died, I thought I would never see Cosmo again...then she was brought back as a seed...I thought that it was just going to be a normal seed and not completely bring her back...but, what did Weresheep mean? Did he know this would happen? Is he making a prediction when he meant that I needed to find Scratch and Grounder? I'll figure it out one way or another. "In the meantime, try to rest, Cosmo..."

Days passed with growing signs of recovery. Cosmo can even walk without Tails helping her. However, not all things are as they seem...intercepted these messages from two MSN goers...

naraku4eva (obviously, it is Naraku): Stil cant find sorce. Need more powuh to becom L33t demon.

whoneedssleep (Klaggen+): Found intresting thing; two tail fox wit strange hapenings. Here's plan; get 7 chaos emralds wit the kid's chaos detectr. Use chaos enrgy to make ful L33t demon. Take care; supuh blue fast dude can mess up anything.

naraku4eva: I'll kep tat in mind...

(naraku4eva has left).

I know what you're thinking; crap. On the fifth day, Cosmo fully recovered. I left them a message.

Tails: "What's this?" picks up the envelope and walks inside

Tails opened the note and it sprung to life.

Weresheep (from the holo-vid note): "Can I have pepperoni on that?...Oh, right, this holo-note is on. Call you back later...AHEM! Yes, hello Tails. I can see that Cosmo has fully recovered. Now it is time to find the robots Scratch and Grounder. You will find them in Shinjuku Park in Japan. I hope you know where that is, because holo-notes can't carry maps for some reason. Anyway, I managed to test the hyper-drive again several times. Only 120 more tests to run out of the 1439 times in five days. Goodluck, Tails. Oh, and by the way, Cosmo is standing right behind you." End of Transmission

Cosmo: "What was that?"

Tails: "Ahhhh! Oh, heh, he was right. This is a holo-note; Weresheep sends them as a means of communication."

Cosmo: Getting a closer look a the fizzed out note "Will it turn on again?"

Tails: "I'm afraid not. For some reason, they only work once. Don't worry, though, I got the message. We need to find two robots that are in Japan somewhere. The same robots that have Dr. Richard's work in their possession. Weresheep seems to have a surprise waiting for us or something...it's almost like he's predicting something..."

Cosmo stared at him in wonder.

Cosmo: "What's 'Japan'?"

Tails: "It's a country very far away from here. Their customs and culture is different from this part of the world.

Tails preped the X Tornado and they took off to Japan

At the other side of the world, in Japan...

Anth: "Come on, you two. It's this way!"

Anth ran to a clearing in the park. There it was; one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Anth: Picking up the Emerald "Ahhh..here it is!"

Grounder: "I forgot to ask; what is so special about these emeralds? They look like normal jewels to me."

Scratch: Knocking his brother upside the head "Because they're important, Domcoff! Chaos Emeralds are powerful! They were all over Dr. Richard's research. Or have you not been paying attention to them?"

Grounder: "I remember..."

Anth: "It's been a long time since I've been undead. To think, my uncle put his research in the hands of the most unlikely. But, then again, the most reliable to say the least. Anyway, we'd better look for the next one and fast."

Scratch & Grounder: "Why's that?"

Anth: "Because, there are legends 500 years old that depict powerful demons still making appearances here in Japan, revealing themselves only when they find an object or person that will make them even stronger."

Scratch & Grounder: "Ahhhhhhh..."

Anth: "Let's see, the closest emerald should be...heading this way?"

Everyone: "HUH?"

Anth: "It's true! Crap! It could be a demon that already has one! We'd better scram!"

The three ran from the direction of the other emerald. They hid behind a deep thicket to see the thing that had just passed them; it looked like one of Dr. Eggman's ships.

Scratch: "Is that Robotnik?"

Anth: "Looks like it. It's good that he missed us. This is strange...3 of the 7 emeralds are here in Japan, while one more is heading to this country, and...the other three are not on the radar. Where could they be?"

Grounder: "Hey, look! The moon looks beautiful tonight!" points his drill upwards

Scratch: "Hey, what happened to the moon?"

Anth: "Eggman blasted half off, replaced it, but then it was scraped again..who rebuilt it this time?"

Everyone: "Hmmmm..."

Inside the moon base...

Weresheep: "Hmmm...just as I thought...all of the other emeralds are in Japan...I have the remaining 3 emeralds. This is what I saw...this is history in the making...again. Better keep tabs on them."

After a day of pit stops, flying as fast as the X Tornado will go, and carefully avoiding any sort of conversation regarding mullets, Tails and Cosmo made it to Japan.

Tails: "Wow. Shinjuku is bigger then I thought."

Cosmo looked at the confusing signs, not understanding the slightest wit of what they said because they were in Japanese.

Cosmo: "Tails, what do these signs say?"

Tails: "Originally, we were in a Japanese anime, voiced by Japanese people. At that time, we spoke and even read their symbols. But, because the anime was released in The U.S., and the fact that the author is an American citizen who's ancestors were British immigrants and doesn't understand most of the Japanese text, I can't understand them, either."

Weresheep (talkie): "But fortunately, I slipped a talkie onto the X Tornado a while back when you weren't looking. Now, I still have no idea how to understand Japanese, but I do have a translator on hand. I also have a visual. That sign says, 'Park, to your left, studio to your right'."

Tails: "Ok. But, Weresheep..."

Weresheep: "Yes?"

Tails: 'Please tell me before you pull off another surprise."

Weresheep: "Okie dokie!"

At the Park...

Cosmo: "Tails, what are these trees called?"

Tails: "Those are Japan's famous Cherry Blossoms. They only grow in the far east, like where we are now. Many of the parks in this country have them."

Cosmo: "They're beautiful!"

Tails: "Well, Scratch and Grounder should be around here somewhere. Let's start looking."

Cosmo walked to one of the Cherry Blossom Trees and put her hand on it.

Tails: "What's it saying?"

Cosmo: "It's...thinking about a robot...it looks like an animal."

Tails: "That's Scratch! He must be around here!" IDEA "Ahem..HEY SCRATCH, I FOUND THIS CUTE GIRL ROBOT THAT WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU!"

Tails led Cosmo by the hand quickly behind a tree. Sure enough, Scratch came running out of nowhere into where Tails called him.

Scratch: "Where are you? HELLLLLOOOOOO?"

The fox walked from behind the tree with Cosmo behind him.

Tails: "Heya, Scratch, what have you been doing in Japan?"

Scratch: "Ohh, hey Tails, do you know where that girl robot is? Is that her?" grabs Cosmo's hands "Um, uh, hi. I'm Scratch, I'm pleased to meet you!"

Cosmo: "Uhh, my name is Cosmo, but I'm not a robot...sorry."

Scratch: "Wha-?" lets go

Tails: "I only yelled that to get you over here. I'm sorry. Where's Grounder?"

The drill bot treaded his way to the area.

Grounder: "Hey, Scratch, what happened?"

Anth: "Who yelled?"

Scratch explained it to them.

Anth: "Now THAT'S a hilarious idea! Any way, you must be Tails and Cosmo. These two told me about you. However I'm sorry to say that I'm unfamiliar with Cosmo. Doesn't matter. I'm Anth M. Southworth, and I'm just dying to say hello. Oh, wait, I'm already dead."

Tails and Cosmo stared at him in wonder.

Tails: "Anth? Agent South's deceased brother?"

Anth: "'Agent' South? My brother is an agent? Well, it has been 17 long years, and I haven't aged a day."

Tails: "How is it possible? South said that you died!"

Anth: "Ohhhhh yeeeeahhhhhh...well, simply put, I'm a zombie now."

Cosmo: "But, how could you be brought back?"

Anth: "Well, you see, I-" arm falls off "Don't worry, it happens. Anyway, I was brought back as a zombie by a very special book that no one-- mortal, anyway--should get their hands on." reattaches arm

Tails: "That's...fine. Do you have Dr. Richard's research? Come with us to my workshop and we'll explain everything."

Scratch: "If it involves Dr. Richard, we'll come."

Anth: "TO THE BLACK MOBILE (+)!"

Anth, Scratch and Grounder (I shall dub them "Team Necro"+) zoomed off.

Tails: "Let's go!"

Cosmo: "Ok."

Tails and Cosmo got into the X Tornado and took off with The Black Mobile behind them. The B. Mobile looked like one of the ships from The Matrix.

Another day passed, they got to the workshop.

Anth: "So this is your workshop..."

Tails: "Anth, your brother thinks you're dead--which you kind of are--and he doesn't know that you're somewhat alive. Haven't you tried to contact him?"

Anth: "I send him like 50 post cards a month, but he hasn't been returning them. Wait, the media records say that I'm dead, and I've been using MY name! They must have been thrown away! Crap!" head falls off "Jeez, I could never get ahead in life."

Get it?

Tails: "That joke is old. Aside from that, it's like this..."

One hour later...

Scratch: "WAAAAAA!" tears "Cosmo died, Grounder!"

Grounder: Sniff "I know, WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anth: "Uh, dumbclucks, she's alive again."

Cosmo: "It's sniff alright. Tails, I'm sorry I made you worry...I wanted to stop Dark Oak...sniff I never meant to make you all sad."

Tails: "It's ok, Cosmo. You're alive now, and that's all that matters. Please don't cry."

Anth: "I'd cry a little if God allowed zombies the ability to do that. So, if you don't mind me asking, Weresheep told you that my uncle's research had something especially important; what is it?"

Weresheep: "Easy! From that gem there."

Grounder: "What, this?" pulls out a blood red jagged crystal "The Mana of Blood? Dr, Richard said that this thing can transport people to another world incredibly far from here."

Weresheep: "My own research here says that it leads to the world of Symphonia (Tales of Symphonia; they never said what world that was at the end...). Some really neat stuff happens there. Dr. Richard must have found it somehow. Why not use The Interdimensional Matter Transporter with The Mana of Blood for a clear teleportation?"

Tails: "Yeah! I just need a few moments."

Anth: "Need help? I learned a lot from Uncle's schematics. Also, I'm smart."

Tails: "Go ahead!'

Scratch: "Any idea how long this will take?"

Anth: "It could take a while."

Tails: "You can work on The Blue Typhoon or something. It's back there."

Scratch and Grounder opened the door and saw The Blue Typhoon.

Scratch & Grounder: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Intermission...play elevator music here...Okay, it's done.

Uncounted minutes later...

Weresheep: "Reading frequency..done. It's definently Symphonia. You guys can go on ahead. I'll join you soon."

Anth: "Ok then, where did those two robots go?"

At The Blue Typhoon...

Grounder: "I think we've done a job well done."

Scratch: "Yep."

The Blue Typhoon had been waxed, repaired, given a new blue paint job, and the inside was done and done. At the bridge, however...they put a plaque that they thought had the names of the Sonic Heroes, but it really had the names of Sonic Team. Whoops.

Scratch: "Let's see if the Transporter's ready."

The robots walked out.

Anth: "About time, you two. The Transporter is ready. Now, who wants to go first?"

Scratch: Idea "Hey, Grounder, you've got hair!"

Grounder: "What? Really?" drills switch to hands and feels his head "Where?"

Scratch grabbed Grounder's wrist and held it up.

Scratch: "Ooo, ooo, Anth, Grounder volunteers!"

Anth: "That's the spirit. Grounder goes first. In ya go, buddy."

The reluctant robot wheeled to the Portal.

Grounder: "Scraaatch, I'm scared."

Scratch: "Don't be such a baby and get in!"

Grounder: "Okayyy eyes close...will you push me?"

Scratch: "I already did."

Grounder: Eyes open "Ooo. WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

Weresheep: "He's through. Sensors indicate that he has made it to Symphonia."

Anth: "Ok, let's go like this; I'll go next, then Scratch, Tails, and then Cosmo. Tally ho!"

The Zombie humorously ran towards the Portal, but he tripped. When he made contact with the ground, the top half of his body snapped off and fell into the Portal.

Anth: "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Scratch: "Hey Anth, wait up!"

They went in the order above. The Portal to Symphonia must've been a glitch, because the Portal was high above the outskirts of Mizuho Village.

Grounder: "Owwwww...that hurt."

Anth: "ACCCKKKKK!" hits the ground "Ugghhh...not again..."

Scratch: "Ah how, WOW! That smarts. Hey Anth, you left your bottom half back there."

Anth: Sarcastic " Gee, no kidding?"

Tails: "Is this Symphonia?"

Anth: "Looks like it."

Tails and Cosmo floated softly down.

Anth: "Where's my other half? It's going to strenuous to move without it."

Cosmo: "I think it followed me through."

Tails: "Here it comes!" points up

Anth's lower half fell out of the Portal right beside Anth.

Anth: "Ooo rah!"

After he put himself back together, the Portal closed.

Tails: "What?"

Weresheep: "Can you hear me?"

Tails: "Why did the Portal close?"

Weresheep: "I turned it off wirelessly on my way there. I'll reopen it when I get to The Interdimensional Matter Transporter."

Anth: "This calls for some recon duty. First, Scratch will..."

Ninja: "Halt! Who goes there?"

Tails: "Whaa!"

Ninja: "You there! Identify yourselves!"

Scratch: "We are-"

Anth: Clapping Scratch's beak shut "We are, uh, just leaving. Goodbye!"

Ninja: "Don't try to lie. I saw you fall from that thing in the sky. You're not going anywhere!"

A throng of Ninjas all of a sudden surrounded them.

Tails: "Cosmo, get behind me."

Cosmo: "Ok. Be careful, Tails."

Ninja: "Surrender or die, Aliens!"

Anth: "Ok, we give up. Raise your hands in the air."

Grounder: "But, why?"

Anth: "This is THEIR world. Who are we to be barging in here like that?"

Ninja: "I don't know..."

Anth: "Oooookaaaaaayyy...Scratch, Grounder, each of you grab one of my arms and toss it to that guy."

Each of his arms were torn off and tossed at the feet of the lead Ninja.

Lead Ninja: "By Izanami! An act of aggression! Seize them!"

The Ninjas got close to them with their Kunai knives and pointed the weapons at them.

Anth: "Oh snap!"

Female voice: "Orochi, what the Hell are you doing?"

Orochi: "Uh, uh, Chief, uh, Sheena, uh, these strangers dropped from the sky and they attacked!"

Sheena: "No they didn't! They were surrendering by throwing that guys arms and-... look, just bring them back to the village and we'll see."

Orochi: "Yes, Chief. Everyone, be on guard; we're taking them to the village."

While walking back to the village...

Cosmo: "Tails, what are they doing?"

Tails: "I don't know...maybe they're going to decide what to do with us."

Anth: With his arms back "My guess is that they'll put us in some kind of trial. I've read about old Japanese traditions, and these people seem to be no different."

Tails: "What kind of trial?"

Anth: "Not much was mentioned, but it said that one person in the group will go through some kind of test. If the test was accomplished, then it would prove that that person was pure of heart, and they would all be freed. But should the person fail, then everyone would be killed."

Scratch: "GULP."

Finally, at the Ninja village of Mizuho, in the Chief's hut...

Orochi: "The fox and the girl will wait here. As for the Messed-up guy, the rooster, and the other thing, you will see the Chief now."

Anth: "That's fine by me...who are you calling 'Messed-up guy'? I'm a zombie!"

Team Necro followed Orochi to the Chief's room while Tails and Cosmo waited alone in the hall.

Tails: Straining to hear "Unnn...It's no use...I can't hear what they're saying."

Cosmo: "..."

Tails: "Cosmo, is something wrong?"

Cosmo: "It's about what Anth said...What if we do have to go through a test and I have to do it...What if I fail? Then you'll all be killed. Tails, I don't want you to suffer because of me..."

Tails: "Don't worry, Cosmo." hand on her shoulder "You won't fail. I know you can complete the test; I don't know anyone more pure then you. Besides, we may not have to go through some trial. It's alright."

Cosmo: "Thank you, Tails. If you have to go through a test, no one will have to worry, because I know that you are pure."

Tails: "Really?" Me? Pure? I guess, but...Who am I kidding? I can do it. I can finish any test, with an A+ at that!

In the Chief's room...

Anth: "And that's how the Bears won the Superbowl. As for where Cosmo came from, I haven't the slightest."

Sheena: "Then I suggest the other two come in now. You three stay. I want everyone to listen. Orochi, make it happen."

Orochi: "Very well, Chief." walks into the other room "You two may speak to the Chief."

Cosmo: "Thank you."

Tails and Cosmo went into the Chief's room.

Sheena: "Please, sit." they do so "I am Sheena Fujibayashi, the Chief of the village Mizuho after accepting the position from my grandfather, the former Chief Igaguri. Who are you?"

Tails: "I'm Miles Prower, but please call me 'Tails'."

Cosmo: "And I'm Cosmo."

Sheena: "Very well then, Tails and Cosmo. Anth has informed me much of what has happened. However, it pains me to ask you, Cosmo, of where you have come from, for in order for you to earn my trust is to tell me."

Cosmo: "Yes, I will."

She glanced at Tails, who in turn nodded solemnly. But, seconds after Cosmo had said what planet she was from, Green Planet, the ground began to quake violently.

Anth: "Ahhhhhhhhhh! There goes my leg!" leg sprawled on the floor

Grounder: "Ahhh, what's happening?"

Orochi: Running into the room "Chief! I have terrible news! A gargantuan demon has appeared from the sky and landed near Mizuho!"

Sheena: "What? Orochi, get the women and children to safety, before-"

Just then a bunch of tentacle things came through the hut and grabbed Cosmo, Anth, and Sheena.

Anth: "Hey hey hey, off the threads!"

Anth used his zombie claws and tore the tentacle, setting him free.

Sheena: "You've gotta do better then this." destroyed the tentacle with a sutra (or however the Hell you spell it)

Tails tried to pull Cosmo free, but slipped, leaving Cosmo to be taken by the beast.

Tails: "Nooo! Cosmo!"

Cosmo: "Taiiiills!"

Scratch: "What the heck?"

Anth: "The Hell? It won't get away with this! Come on!"

Team Necro, Tails and Sheena ran out the door. The demon had receded all of it's tentacles except the one that had Cosmo. The demon shrank to a size that was a little larger then a full grown man and there he was; that bastard of a demon, Naraku.

Naraku: "Where are the Chaos emeralds?"

Cosmo: "I-I don't know what you're-"

Naraku: "Speak, FOOOLLL!"

Tails & Team Necro: "LET HER GO!"

Naraku: "Oh, and who are you?"

Anth: "Your death, if you don't let go of her! Now, who the HELL are you?"

Naraku: "You insects can refer to me as Naraku, and you'd better hand over your Chaos Emerald, or else I'll just have to kill this girl."

Anth: "Fine, whatever." throws it to him "It's not like you have all 7."

Naraku: "Oh really?"

Two more tentacles came from behind the demon's back, one had me in it, while the other had Dr. Eggman.

Weresheep: "Arrgghh...you got the jump on me, so what? Lucky bastard."

Eggman: "Grrrrrr...I'll get you for this!"

Anth: "Craaaaaaaap..."

Naraku had all 7 Chaos Emeralds. He used them and darkness surrounded him. The smoke cleared, and the remains of Onigumo fell from him.

Weresheep: "Aghhhh! Tails, Anth, he is a full fledged demon now. He's vulnerable. Don't worry about us, kill him!"

Kagura: "I don't think so."

Air blades came out of nowhere and whizzed past Sheena. Kagura stood by Kanna, her fan drawn.

Naraku: Dropping me and Eggman, but not Cosmo "I'm going to use this girl to absorb the tree in the center of this world. Kagura, Kanna, kill them!"

A rocket fired from Scratch's bazooka at Kagura, followed by one of Sheena's cards.

Sheena: "The robots and I will take care of these two. Tails and Anth, you must stop that bastard."

Tails: "But, how?"

Weresheep: Dusting off "Haven't you gotten the message? Like this!"

The 7 Chaos Emeralds floated down around Tails. He flashed and became Super Tails! (My dream...sniff..has finally come true! ) He flew off to Naraku, who now looked more like a cyborg.

Eggman: "Arrgghh! No pasty demon makes a mockery of me! He's not going to get away with this!" in the Egg Mobile, flys off as well

Anth: "Well, so much for being the hero. Oh well."

Sheena: "And now that just leaves you two..."

Kagura: "A human cannot stop the wind. DIE!" Dance of Blades

Sheena blocked them with her cards.

Kagura: "What?"

Sheena: "Heh. Not so feeble, am I?"

Scratch: "FIRE!" shot another rocket from the bazooka

Kagura: "Kanna!"

Kanna: "Yes..." reflects the shot back at Scratch

The Rooster robot jumped out of the way.

Scratch: "Hey! That's not fair!"

Sheena: "Of course it is. Watch this!"

Sheena threw another card at Kanna, and she tried to reflect it with her mirror, but the card began to sink into the mirror.

Kanna: "What is?..."

DEMON SEAL!

The card absorbed Kanna and the mirror and sealed them inside the card.

Scratch: "Time for some pay back!"

He fired one final shot from his bazooka and finished off the mirror-wielding Kanna for good.

Kagura: "Kanna...you BITCH!" Dance of The Dragon

Anth: "Ready, Grounder?"

Grounder: "Ready!"

Grounder's hands became fan blades and spun fast enough to quell the tornado and create a massive dust storm.

Kagura: "Where are you?..."

Anth: "Right here!"

Anth came from above and impaled Kagura with his claws.

Kagura: Coughing up blood "You...you...bas...tard...heh...but...I'm free...coughes up more blood...from him..."

And that was how The Wind Sorceress died.

Anth: It's up to you now, Tails...

In the sky...

S Tails: "Naraku! Give back Cosmo, now!"

Eggman: "We need one more guy..."

Weresheep: "There's one on your way...here he is! He's so powerful, he's even a match for the 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

Croix: "It's Chuck Norris!"

Chuck Norris: "HIYA!"

Naraku: "HAH! Even he cannot defeat me! I'm a full demon now!"

It's quite obvious that what he just said is BULLS! CHUCK NORRIS OWNS HIM!

Weresheep: "You've killed countless innocent people...turned best friends against eachother...and even stole all of the toilet paper from the Wal-Mart bathrooms..."

S Tails: "And you took Cosmo...I won't forgive you, even if you beg me to!"

Naraku: "FOOOOLL!"

The three disappeared. Naraku flew from side to side, left to up, from unknown impacts. His arms were destroyed from the impacts, which proved that indeed Naraku had become a cyborg.

Eggman: "You won't escape me! You're only a lesser demon with a greater demon's attitude!"

Naraku's legs were next, dissolving into nothingness.

Chuck Norris: "HIYA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The three reappeared in front of the remains of Naraku.

S Tails: "Naraku...you made a mistake when you took Cosmo. No...you made a mistake when you crawled out from Hell..."

Naraku: "Unnn...you- you...can't defeat me..."

Eggman: "Oh, and I suppose that's why you're just a floating torso now?"

Naraku: "..."

S Tails: "You won't make anyone suffer anymore!"

Tails sped through Naraku three times. Naraku began to explode and fall to the ground. Chuck Norris freed Cosmo, and Tails caught her when she started to fall.

Cosmo: Holding onto Tails tightly "Tails!"

S Tails: "It's ok, Cosmo. He's finished."

Eggman: "I guess we know who the REAL genius is!" flew into the portal back to Earth

S Tails and Chuck Norris landed near me. Naraku was standing in his normal form. He was blackened everywhere.

Weresheep: "You shall never see the light...EVER AGAIN!"

I fired lightning from my hands at Naraku and he slowly began to turn to stone.

Naraku: "Noooooo...this can't be...I am a demon...a full...fledged...demon...GAHHHHHHH!"

He was a lifeless statue now. Chuck Norris ran and came down on the statue with a mighty roundhouse kick that shook the ground, reducing the statue to rubble. Naraku, the malevolent demon that had terrorized Japan for 500 years, was finally and truely brought to an end...forever.

Tails: Turning back to normal and setting down Cosmo "Cosmo, are you ok?"

Cosmo: "Tails...you did it..."

Weresheep: "Way to go, Tails. If Sonic were here, he'd be very proud of you."

Chuck Norris: Bows to the fox

Tails: "I'm just glad Cosmo is safe...if she had been taken by that low-life, then I would never have forgiven myself."

Cosmo: "Tails..."

Tails: "Cosmo..."

Jesus...Typing lines like this is harder then you may think. Cosmo hugged Tails, who in turn hugged back.

Tails: "I'm so glad you're alright..."

Later, I explained all that I could to Sheena. She just knodded off in approval; the pure of heart test required that a very powerful demon be slain, and a damsel in distress be saved. Go figure. Anyway, Tails, Cosmo and Team Necro bid farewell to Mizuho and went back to the workshop. I went in after I said my goodbyes as well, though I would undoubtedly return later.

Tails: "Finally, we're back."

Anth: "That world was pretty neat, don't you guys think so?"

Scratch & Grounder: Nod

Cosmo: "What did Naraku mean by, 'the tree in the center of the world'? Did he mean the Planet Egg?"

Anth: "It makes enough sense. Try not to think about it. Naraku is dead, now and forever."

Chuck Norris: "My work here is done. Up and away!"

Chuck Norris flew off Superman style.

Scratch: "WAIIIIIIIIIIIT! You forgot to give us your autograph."

Grounder: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tails: "Uhhhh...Does anyone else feel tired?"

Anth: "Logically, only you and Cosmo can get tired out of all of us."

I came in through the Transporter and closed it afterward.

Weresheep: "That was fun. Anyway, I guess it is time to build you three a place to live near here. Where'd that Bothan, Von Dyke get off to?"

I walked out the door, followed by Team Necro.

Anth: "See ya, you two."

Scratch & Grounder: "Bye!"

Tails and Cosmo just waved.

Weresheep: "Now, you three just go over and decide a site to build. Be back here in one hour.

Anth: "Ok, sheep-thing, or whatever your name was."

Weresheep: "It's 'Weresheep'!"

Team Necro trotted off into the jungle. I waited patiently, wondering at the beauty of the ruins. But, I was then ambushed.

Weresheep: "ACCKKKK! The K-mart staff has finally come for their revenge! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Sonic: "Uh, Sheep, it's just us."

Weresheep: "Yeeaaahh, I knew that. So, what's up?"

Amy, Knuckles, Chris, Cream, and even Wave.

Wave: "Where's Shorty, Sheep-for-brains? He was supposed to fix my Extreme Gear while I was gone for a few days."

Cream: "Please, where is Tails, Mr. Sheep?"

Knuckles: "What's Tails been doing? He's hardly been out of the workshop in a while."

Amy: "You'd better not have done anything to him, or else!"

Chris: "Is he alright? Is he working on something?"

Sonic: "It's probably about the 'surprise' Tails and you mentioned earlier. So, what has he been doing?"

Weresheep: "Can't tell, won't tell, not never, not no how! You all are only supposed to see the 'surprise' when the time is right. I set my watch to that precise moment."

Watch: "BLLLEEEEEPP! BLEEEEPPPP! BLEEEEEEEPPPP!"

Weresheep: "Well, what do ya know? It's that time! Go ahead; Tails is in his workshop. I warn you, though; this surprise is a lot to take in. If one of you gets a heart attack, then I'm not responsible."

Knuckles: Grabs my tunic collar "He'd better be OK, or else I'll show you what's what."

Weresheep: "He's OK, Knuckle-head. Now let go of my outfit; I already have to wash it when I get back home."

Knuckles let go of me and crossed his arms.

Sonic: "Let's go!"

Everyone said "Yeah!", with Wave's "Yeah, whatever" thrown in there somewhere.

Weresheep: "That's nice..." pulls out talkie "Tails! Emergency! Sonic and a few others are homing in on your position! It's unavoidable! Cosmo is going to have to be revealed to them!"

Tails: "Roger that." turns to Cosmo "Sonic and the others are coming. You're going to get to see them again."

Cosmo: "Sonic and the others?"

Weresheep: "Yeah. Cream, Chris, Knuckles, Amy, and surprisingly, Wave. She said something about Tails fixing her Extreme Gear while she was out somewhere. Goodluck, and as Obi-Wan would say, 'May the Force Be With You'. Weresheep, out."

Tails: "Wave?...Oh yeah, I WAS supposed to fix her Gear. It's finished, though."

Cosmo: "Who's Wave?"

Tails: "She's a swallow, it's a kind of bird. She considers herself to be my rival in Extreme Gear racing after I beat her in the Grand Prix. You'll meet her soon."

Cosmo: "She sounds ok."

Tails: "She is, but she doesn't really show it."

Cosmo: "I hope she does. It's not right when someone doesn't act like their true self."

Tails: "Here they come! I've got an idea! Stand still, I'm going to turn off the lights."

Cosmo: "Ok."

Tails turned the lights off just seconds before Sonic opened the door.

Sonic: "Hey Tails, where are you?"

Chris: "Are you home, Tails?"

Tails: "I'm here. Just listen to my voice."

Sonic: "I can hear you."

Tails: "Everyone, come in and close the door."

Amy shut the door after she came in. She was the last to walk in the door.

Tails: "Ok, now close your eyes, and when I count to three, open them."

Wave: "Fine, as long as I get my board back."

They all closed their eyes.

Tails: "One...two...THREE!" turns on the lights

Everyone's eyes opened. They all just stared at their surprise.

Cosmo: "Hi, everyone. It's nice to see you all again."

Sonic: "Can it be?"

Amy: "Is that you?"

Knuckles: "What happened?"

Chris: "Is this real?"

Cream: "Can it be you...Cosmo?"

Wave: 0.o?

Cosmo: "Yes, it's me."

Cream: "Sniff Cosmo, why did you leave us? sniff I was so worried about you. sniff We all thought we would never see you again."

Cosmo: "It's ok, Cream. I'm ok now. Please don't cry.

Cream: "I'll sniff try."

Cheese: "Chao chao!"

Amy: "WOW! Cosmo, how did you, ya know, come back?"

Tails: "That's a secret." wink

Weresheep: Peaking through the window "I hear ya." wink

Knuckles: "All right!" punches the air a few times "Now everyone's back together again. No one can stop us!"

Chris: "This is marvelous. I was just a kid when I last saw you, though explained above, that really wasn't long ago."

Sonic: "Yeah! Nice to see ya again, Cosmo. I almost thought that you were gone forever...almost."

Wave: "That's great and all, but where did you put my board, Furry?"

Tails: "It's over here."

Cosmo: "Are you Wave?"

Wave: Grabbing her board "And if I am?"

Cosmo: "My name is Cosmo. I'm Tails' friend. I am happy to meet you." takes hand and shakes it a little

Wave: Almost immediately withdrawals hand "That's, uhhh, great. What did he say about me?"

Cosmo: "Not much, but he said that you were ok."

Wave: "What? Not much? I'll get you, Shorty!" chases Tails around the house

Tails: "Uggghhhh! C-calm down, Wave! Watch where you're swinging that wrench!"

Weresheep: Opening the door "Hey, where's the fire?"

Tails ran past me out the door but Wave ran me through.

Weresheep: "AAUUUUUGGGGHGHHHHHH!"

Wave: "Get back here, Fox Brat!"

Tails: "Uhh, maybe later!"

Weresheep: "They say that the more two people fight, the more that they really care about each other."

Sonic: "So what you mean here is that Wave cares a little too much."

Chris: "Got that right."

Hours later, everyone sadly left. Sonic got excited about his surprise and he ran through Station Square, looking for a way to spread the news.

Sonic: "Heh ha! I knew it somehow. That's why Tails was so reluctant to tell me a few days back. He was a little embarrassed, I gotta admit. That was a lot to take in."

"What are you so happy about?"

Sonic: "I already know you're there, Shadow."

Shadow: "Hmph."

Sonic: "Well, if you want to find out, then head to Tails' workshop. I guess in your case you'd just watch from the sidelines so no one would notice you."

Shadow: "Maybe I will. If it isn't worth my time, then I'll be back for you."

Sonic: "I think I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

Shadow sped off to the ruins. He was followed mysteriously by everyone's favorite bat. And no, it's not Batman. He's on the other side of town doing buisiness.

Rouge (I'd like to point out that Rouge sounded a lot better in Sonic Heroes then in the anime. It's better she sounded like herself rather then a Yu-Gi-Oh character. I don't like that card game show. At all. In this case, Rouge will have to sound like Sonic Heroes Rouge): "Hey Shadow, where is my favorite black hedgehog going off to?"

Shadow: "That's none of your business."

Rouge: Flying beside him "Aw, you're no fun at all. I'm going to follow you anyway."

Shadow: "If you can keep up."

At Tail's workshop, nearly twilight at the time, Shadow arrived at a secluded spot.

Shadow: "I never thought you could keep up."

Rouge: "I am a bat and it is almost night. I can follow you anywhere."

Shadow: "Yeah, whatever. Now, what's this secret that Sonic spoke of?"

Rouge: "A secret? At that place?"

Shadow: "Quiet!"

The two could see a strange figure sitting down and staring at the stars. There was another figure sitting next to the other.

Shadow: "The one on the left is Tails..."

Rouge: "While the one on the right is...Ekk!"

Shadow: "I said shut up! What is it?"

Rouge: "Could that be...Cosmo?"

Shadow: "What? Cosmo is back to normal?"

Rouge: "That's who I'm seeing. She must have grown back from that seed you and Sonic brought back."

Shadow: "The seed...that's right, we did try to resurrect her, but only got back a seed. Well, that blue hedgehog was right; this was just barely worth my time. Stay if you want, I'm heading back."

Rouge: "I'm not staying. Remember; you live in MY club!"

They left.

Tails: "Did you hear something?"

Cosmo: "No..."

Tails: "The stars are beautiful tonight. I'm usually a little afraid of the dark, but not when the stars are out."

Cosmo: "Me too."

Tails: Yawn Goodnight, Cosmo." falls asleep on his back

Cosmo: "Looks like it's my turn to carry you around."

She lifted the fox and brought him inside and layed him down on his bed. She left the room and took one last glance at him for the night.

Cosmo: "Thank you for everything, Tails. Goodnight."

She went to bed in her own room in the workshop that night. Soak in what you have read so far. There's more to come...it's time for some romance.

Back in the darkness of the city, Sonic found something that completely shifted him off course; Blaze was sitting on the ground next to a lamp. She was staring at the stars, just as Cosmo and Tails were.

Blaze: Sonic...why is it that you won't leave my mind? I...can't...I won't...it's not right...is this...love?

Sonic: "Hey ya, Blaze!"

Blaze: Oh no...

Sonic: "I know what I said earlier, about if you don't feel like saying anything, I wouldn't force it out of you, but I must know; what is bothering you?"

Blaze: "Nothing. Now just leave me alone!"

Sonic: "It doesn't sound like nothing. A secret's a secret, but this is different. You're really bothered by something."

Blaze: "It's just nothing, now get away!"

Blaze fire dashed away.

Sonic: "Hey, wait! Jeez...what is going on here? I'd better follow her. She's got to get this out of her head."

The Blue Blur ran after her. Keeping up was more difficult then he thought; like Shadow, Blaze was as fast as he was. On top of that, he had to be near silent: Blaze is a cat and can pick up even small sounds.

Blaze: Sonic, I know you're following me, I can hear you. Just...stay away from me...

Mysterious voice: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "Wha?" slows down to a stop

Mysterious voice: "Don't stop running, you dolt! Keep following her. I feel that she will tell you this night. You may find that it is not what she is thinking, but what she's feeling that really matters...now go!"

Sonic did as the voice in his head told him. He kept going after Blaze.

Sonic: "Who are you?"

Mysterious voice: "Ehh heh heh heh...you will find out when the time is right...that time may not come for a long while. When that time comes, I will appear to you...remember...when the time is right..."

He felt the voice leave his head.

Sonic: Who was that? It sounded familiar, like someone I knew at one time...no matter. 'I may not find that it is not what she is thinking, but what she's feeling'? What does that mean? Could she really be...sad, or alone or something?

Sonic followed The Cat for as long as he had to. Eventually, Blaze knew she had to stop.

Blaze: "I can't run from him forever. Must I tell him? I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to tell him..."

She slowed down to a walk and fell to her knees on the beach in frustration. Sonic secretly tried to watch from behind a palm tree, but she already knew where to find him.

Blaze: "You can come out, Sonic. I know that you're following me."

Sonic: Walking out of his hiding place "Blaze..."

Blaze: "Listen...just stay away from me for a while, ok? I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking. It's...not important."

Sonic: "What makes you think that I was going to ask you about that? I want to know how you **feel**."

Blaze: "How I feel..."

She felt the relief of not being asked a question that she didn't want to answer. But, how to answer THIS question?

Blaze: "I...can't describe it..."

Sonic: Kneeling beside The Cat "Don't try too hard; I'm in no rush."

Blaze closed her eyes and tried to think of the emotion she felt. Nothing. She didn't know what it was. Then, she worked up the courage to open one eye to look at Sonic. Then that one eye became two. The feeling came back and she could describe it.

Blaze: "I feel like this when I look at the stars...I feel safe, but troubled...I'm sorry, but I'm only half-sure what it is."

Sonic: "What is it?"

Blaze: "I can't remember...but, I feel better now. You don't have to worry." half smile

Sonic: "That's a relief. I'm glad I could lighten things up. See ya!"

He was about to dash off, but Blaze interrupted him.

Blaze: "Wait, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Yeah?"

Right after he said "Yeah?", he felt something soft touch his lips. Blaze was kissing him:O :O :O! No more then 6 seconds later, she had bolted out of there as quick as she could.

Sonic: Blushing "So...that's what she was really feeling..."

Well, the rest was self explanatory. As for Amy, well, I was the only one brave enough to explain it to her a few months later...

Amy: "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Murry+ The Murloc: "BARGH GLARGH GLERRRRRR?" (What have you done?)"

Weresheep: "That's how it is! I'm sorry to let you know this, but Sonic and Blaze have eloped!"

Amy: "But, but, in the French version of the anime, Sonic said he actually loved me!"

Weresheep: "For one, I never saw that episode. Two, that was the French version! Just so you know, after a little situation with the French, now we call those fried potatoes 'Freedom Fries', and I don't speak that language!"

Amy: "But how can Sonic just...just..."

Weresheep: "Dump you like that? Well, I'm not sure. But why the Hell are you hysterical like this? You should be happy; Sonic has found someone else, and she is actually in HIS area of age. Unlike you, Blaze actually FELT the love in her."

Amy: "But, so have I!"

Weresheep: "You may or may not have, but most of the time, what you feel is what is known as 'Infatuation'. That emotion is totally different from actual love!"

Amy: Sniff "Sonic...how could you?..."

That **SUCKED!** Anyway, Sonic and Blaze started dating after that. Then, when they were old enough (21 I'd say), they did the one thing even I dare not do; they wed. Not that it's a bad thing. The music was good, they really are devoted to their love, and this looked to be a love that will last, just like more yet to come. The only problem is, I let them use the Moon Base as a honeymooning pad. "Why not spend the week on the most beautiful place orbiting Earth", I said. WHY DID I SAY THAT! This is basically what happened...

WARNING! The following few lines contain suggestive dialogue and an unseen sexual situation. If you are offended by such, then please skip to the area beyond the lines. You have been warned.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! heavy breathing THUD! THUD! more heavy breathing THUD! THUD! female orgasmic scream

I was trying to sleep in my night cap and limited edition Sleepy-Sheep outfit.

Weresheep: Eye twitches "UGGGGGHHHHHH! I can't TAKE it anymore! They've been at it for hours! Jesus, to think that their being the fastest living things in the universe, you might expect them to stop having sex after like 2 minutes! pounding the wall Keep it down, you two! I know this is your honeymoon and all, but this Moon belongs to a certain long-lived, 200-year old genius! I think that's enough for the night!"

After about one more hour of complete Hell and one final, female orgasmic scream, it was over.

Weresheep: "Thank God...WHEW!"

Ok, it's done. That's good. 'Cuz this story isn't over yet! It is now time to leave this part in time...THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT!

Time: 8 years after Naraku was defeated.

It was another quiet day in The Mystic Ruins.

Weresheep: "My, the sky is beautiful today, eh Anth?"

Anth: "Yep!"

A blue streak ran past the two of us. Anth's head still spun, even though the rest of him had already stopped.

Anth: "What the heck was that?"

Weresheep: "That was obviously Sonic. I managed to catch a glimpse of his expression; it looked pretty grim."

Anth: "That can't be good. Sonic's usually in a cheery mood. We'd better head to Von Dyke."

Weresheep: "Yeah. That's where Von Dyke's nurse robots were supposed to be delivering Blaze's child!"

Anth and I headed to Von Dyke's lab. Though we aren't as fast as Sonic is, we were still fast; me being a powerful being and Anth, because he is undead and thus having no physical limits, can still run with unending endurance.

Sonic: Blaze...please be alright...I worry for you and the child you are giving birth to. I got a call from Von Dyke, telling me that he needed to see me about something very important. He also said that it concerned Blaze's pregnancy. I shouldn't have left to find Tails and tell him and Cosmo about this.

Male voice: "Hey, Sonic, what's the rush?"

Female voice: "Slow down, punk! We have something to talk to you about!"

Sonic looked back to see Jet and Wave on their Extreme Gears.

Jet: "You were supposed to race me this afternoon! Are you giving up?"

Sonic: "Heck no! I'd love to, but Blaze...I got a call, and I was told that something happened...something that involved her giving birth, and it sounded bad!"

Wave: "Well then, maybe you shouldn't have gotten married!"

Sonic: "No time! See ya later, Lovey-Doves!"

Jet & Wave: "What?"

They were holding hands while on two seperate Extreme Gear boards. Believe it or not, but the hands they were holding also happened to be the hands with THEIR wedding rings on them. Yeah, I know: I told you they were lovers!

A little later, Sonic got to Von Dyke's lab to meet the Bothan outside.

Von Dyke: "Master Sonic, come in quickly! I have urgent news!"

Sonic followed him into the lab. They were standing outside the room where Blaze was giving birth.

Von Dyke: "I have good news and bad news, but I'll have to tell you out right. The good news is, Miss Blaze has successfully given birth to _twins_! A boy and a girl."

Sonic: "That's great!"

Von Dyke: "However..."

Sonic: "However what? Is Blaze alright?"

Von Dyke: "Oh yes, Miss Blaze is quite fine, but...I discovered something odd...after she had given birth, Miss Blaze seemed to have went through some kind of mutation or pain of sorts. She looks the same, but...as of today and for the rest of her life, Miss Blaze can_ no longer bear any more children_!"

Sonic: "WHAT? You mean that after the twins, she and I can't have any more children?"

Von Dyke: "I'm sorry, Master Sonic, but that's how the Rancor bounces. I'll investigate this as soon as I can. Do try to look on the bright side, young sport: your wife is quite fine, she has given birth to two children instead of one, and she can no longer have her period!"

Sonic: "Yeah...I guess you're right. Can I see her?"

Von Dyke: "Why of course! Do go right ahead. Master Tails and Miss Cosmo are already in there with her."

Sonic: "What? How the heck did they beat me here?"

Von Dyke: "There are shortcuts down here, you know."

He didn't even want to know, so he just shrugged and went into the infirmary.

Tails: "Hey ya, Sonic!"

Tails hadn't really changed much: although the fox was now 16 and was a little taller then Sonic when the hedgehog was his age, his voice was different, but he was still his best friend and still a very smart companion. Alright, screw it. It is kinda a big change.

Cosmo: "Blaze, Sonic is here!"

Cosmo was likewise: she hadn't really grown very much, that being the way of her species. She was only 2 or 3 centimeters below Tails' height. Her voice had changed only a little at best.

Blaze: "Sonic...aren't they beautiful?"

She had their offspring in her arms. They were born only an hour or two ago, and yet they were already maturely asleep, wrapped in white blankets. Sonic used his hand to move the blankets out of the way of the infants' faces. The left one was the girl, a lovely blue kitten with a small, protruding blue cat tail. On the right was the boy who, to his father's joy, was a light purple hedgehog. What perplexed everyone was that the boy had also a protruding purplish cat tail. Sonic didn't care; they were beautiful all the same.

Sonic: "They're beautiful...just like you." light kiss on Blaze's lips

Hey, I already said that!

Tails: "Hey, wait, what should we name them?"

Oh crap, I forgot to make up their names! Ummmmmm...hey guys, help me out here!

Blaze: "Let's start with the boy...'Dash'."

Sonic: "And as for her..." placing his hand on the girl's head delicately "She will be...Senya."

Von Dyke robot: "Names, registered. Dash The Hedgehog, male. Senya The Cat, female. Sending records towards world wide computers in just a moment."

Cosmo: "Dash and Senya...I think they are great names."

Tails: "Great names for great offspring, right Sonic?"

Sonic & Blaze: "Yes, they are."

Anth and I arrived in the lobby with Von Dyke. He told us what happened.

Anth: "That...is terrible. But, hey, what were the chances of twins, right?"

Weresheep: "Yeah. I mean, it would have been worse if Blaze had only one child. They were lucky. I'm going to go to Vanilla's house to tell them the news."

I ran out.

Anth: "I'm going to go see them for myself."

Von Dyke: "Ohhh no, Master Anth! You'll frighten the babies! Also, that room must be sterile at all times, and you're a rotting zombie!"

Anth: "That doesn't mean that I don't wash!"

Tails and Cosmo left the infirmary.

Tails: "We're going to see if we can't sub for the race against Jet and Wave. We'll catch you later, Anth."

Anth: "Let me know if you need a third guy and I'll be there before you know it."

Cosmo: "Goodbye, Professor."

Von Dyke: "Oh yes, cherio good sir and madam."

Tails and Cosmo got their Extreme Gear boards, The Yellow Tail and Spring Breeze (I'll give you a minute to argue about who's board was who's).

Tails: "Are you still getting used to Extreme Gear, Cosmo?"

Cosmo: "Well, I am getting better everyday. I'll be fine."

Tails: "Then let's go!"

They both skillfully and gracefully jumped aboard their Gears and sped off even faster then they were walking. "Getting used to them" my ass. After a few minutes, they were at the city.

Jet: "Hey, where's Sonic? He was supposed to meet me here."

Tails: "Well, it goes like this..."

5 minutes later...

Wave: "WHAT? Not able of having any more children? That is awful!"

Jet: "No one should have to suffer that kind of pain!"

Cosmo: "And that's why Sonic isn't coming. We thought that we could race you two instead."

Jet: "We would, but...this city course was designed to race a team of two people each, one speed and one flight. You're both flight, so we can't race."

Tails: "I guess that means that we need backup." pulls out special cell phone "Hey, Anth, we need you right away."

Anth: "Wooo hoooo! Roger that! I'll bring my Gear, Swift Twilight (+)!"

Tails: "We'll have to wait for a bit."

Wave: "Why not you two go grab us something?"

Tails: "That sounds like a good idea."

Cosmo: "Hey Storm, will you please watch our Gears for a bit?"

Storm: "Sure. Just bring back a double for me."

Cosmo: "Ok. Thank you." bows

Storm: "I think I'll just..." falls asleep

Jet: "That takes care of them. Now as for you..."

Jet grabbed Wave by the waist and pulled her towards him and they passionately kissed.

Ooooookay...on to Tails...

Tails: "Let's cut through this alley. It should be a quicker way to the Malt Shoppe."

Cosmo: "If you say so..."

There it was, "The G Malt Shoppe". The owner, General Grievous himself, was sweeping the stairs to the Shop.

Grievous: "Sweep sweep sweep...After I sweep, I go in and close up and usher employees home to watch that Extreme Gear race."

Tails: "Hey, General, ya open?"

Grievous: "If it isn't one of my best customers. Just come on in, I have to finish sweeping."

Tails: "Ok."

Cosmo: "Good-after noon, General."

Grievous: "Yeah yeah...good-after noon."

Inside the Shoppe...

Magna Guard: "Goodday, I am FU-101. I will take your order."

Scratch: "Hey, FU, it's my turn to take the customers' order! Your shift ended two hours ago!"

FU-101: "Does not compute. The one who usually takes the orders currently took a sick day because of pneumonia. Because my shift is before his, I take his place for an extra two hours."

Scratch: "Droids...they don't understand how us robots feel..."

FU-101: "Correction: Your shift is now up, and thus we may concentrate on taking both orders at once."

Scratch: "I'm ready for the big race that's gonna come up, and I already know what they want. I know them more then you do!"

FU-101: "Very well then. Take the order, you outdated Rooster."

Scratch: "Maybe I will!" writes down the order "Does Storm want the double this time?"

Cosmo: "Yeah. He said so before we left."

Scratch: "Ok, Grounder, ORDER UP!"

Grounder, the chef of The G Malt Shoppe, came and took the orders from Scratch.

Grounder: "Coming right up! DUM DA DUM DA DA DUM!"

After a few minutes, the orders (whatever it was that they ordered) came up.

Grounder: "All done, Scratch."

Scratch: "I'll just take these, and..."

FU-101: "Insufficient! You took the order, I deliver it!"

Scratch: "Fine fine, take 'em."

FU-101: Bringing the food to the customers "Your orders, loyal customers. Total cost is...calculating sub-total, adding current BullS taxes...that will be $19.00."

Tails: "Ok, just give me a second..."

Scratch: "Hey Tails, tell Sonic I said good luck in today's race."

Cosmo: "Sonic isn't racing today. Blaze gave birth not too long ago and Sonic wanted to be by her side."

Grievous: Over heard "WHAT?"

The General ran in.

Grievous: "Sonic isn't racing? Who's gonna sub for the hedgehog?"

Tails: "Anth will be the speed part of the team, while me or Cosmo will be flight."

Grievous: "GRRRRRR! FU-101, you remember our policy: it's free for riders! You know what happens if they pay; we end up paying the damages they make when they throw up!"

Scratch: "That, and you're a big fan of Extreme Gear."

Grievous: "Shut up! But, he's right."

FU-101: "Accounted for. Have a fine day!"

Tails: "See ya later!"

Cosmo: "Thank you! Goodbye!"

Grievous: "Just hurry up to the race already. I'm not very patient."

Tails and Cosmo returned to the starting line to meet Anth on his suite Extreme Gear, Swift Twilight.

Anth: "About time you got here! Who's gonna race on with me against The Babylon Lovers?"

Tails: "Just a second, we gotta eat first."

Anth: "Correction: YOU have to eat first. I don't have to eat."

Cosmo: "Here you go, Storm!...Storm?"

Storm: "ZZZzzzzzzzzz...ZZZzzzzzzzzz...Huh..what, eh? Oh yeah, thanks! Your boards are OK." takes

Tails: "Where's Jet and Wave?"

They heard this and discontinued making out, which they did for the last 8 minutes.

Jet: "We're right here!"

Wave: "Don't you dare think we were doing what you think what we were doing!"

Tails: "Um, ok."

Anth: "So, who'll race aside me? Who else to decide but Adam Sessler!"

The Sess came into the commentary booth.

Adam: "Welcome to today's race, ladies and gentlemen and however you classify animals. You all remember when we reviewed Sonic Riders and gave it a 3 out of 5, right everyone? Also, I recall Morgan claiming that Tails sucked. Well, simply put, she was wrong. I never considered Tails a fav or a non fav, but I definently think that if you did suck, thank God I never thought so, you wouldn't now, because after that episode of X-Play, Morgan was attacked by a mysterious hooded man and Jack Nickleson. After that happened, I couldn't get money from my hosting job, so I found this one doing commentary under the employment of the vicious Author and long-lived dictator of his vast mechanical empire, Weresheep himself. So thank you, Tails, for giving me a fun job for doing something you didn't do on purpose. As a reward, join me up here and let that leafy girlfriend of yours to race with those two love birds who just made out."

Tails: "G-g-g-girlfriend?" blushes

Cosmo: "M-m-me? T-Tails'...girlfriend?" blushes

Jet: "I'll get you for this, Sess!"

Wave: "How did that near-bald gamer know that we made out?"

Adam: "That's a secret for me to know and for you to f off."

Tails: "Alright then. Good luck, Cosmo."

Cosmo: "I'll do my best."

Anth: "Your best may not be enough. Then again, no one's best usually is."

Tails: Joining Adam "Okay, is this on? Right. Everyone, take your positions please."

In The Shoppe...

Grievous: Turning on the holo-screen "Hmm...Cosmo and Anth vs. Jet and Wave. This could be interesting."

Scratch & Grounder: "GO, COSMO AND ANTH!"

Back to the race...

Tails: "So Adam, what kind of course are we looking at?"

Adam: "Something new today. This course is awkwardly called 'Robotic Road', a new Extreme Gear course designed by none other then Weresheep himself. One speed and one flight-type are needed on each team of two. These types are needed to actually have a chance at the gold."

Tails: "Right you are, Sess. We already know who we're looking at here. From the Heroes team, the speed type of the pair, is Anth M. Southworth and his board, Swift Twilight. The flight-type from the Heroes team is Cosmo and her board, Spring Breeze!"

Adam: "Fine and well done, but can they hold up to the racers from The Babylon Rogues? Their team's speed type is Jet and his type-J board. He is racing alongside his bitchy wife, the flight type Wave and her board, a type-W."

Wave: "WHAT? Make one more comment about us and I'll tear you to pieces, Sessler!"

Adam: "I doubt that. I've had worse times with a football trying to figure out how you throw it."

Tails: "Uhhhh...well put, Adam."

Adam: "So anyway, everyone in their places?" notices they are "Ok then. The elec field will dissipate in 3...2...1...GO!"

They all started at the same time. Who'd have thought it?

At the middle of the final lap...

Adam: Not on the microphone "Hey uh, Tails, I'm getting this weird signal on my iPod."

Tails: "What's it saying?"

Adam: "It keeps saying 'sender, Rebel: Capture Force echo Cosmo'. I think I've heard this before...If i didn't know better, I'd say someone's going to kidnap Cosmo and interrupt the race."

Tails: "What? Sorry, Sess! Gotta go!"

Adam: "Adios, double-tails-os. Looks like the booth is ALL MINE!"

In the race, Cosmo was in front, followed by Jet, Wave, and finally, Anth. A strange ship was aiming a tractor beam directly at Cosmo.

Tails: "Cosmo, LOOK OUT!"

Cosmo: "Wha-"

The tractor beam turned on and Tails jumped in the way, thus they were both abducted. Jet and Wave were boosting to try to catch up to Cosmo, but they were thrown off track by the tractor beam and sent directly into The G Malt Shoppe, trashing the place.

Jet: "Damn...what were the chances?...Ugghhh...are you alright, Wave?"

Wave: Just now getting up "The only thing hurt right now would be this unlucky building."

Jet: "Hey, Cosmo and Tails are gone, so let's finish this race!"

Wave: "HA! We'll find out where they are--after the race!"

They were running out the door when Grievous grabbed their necks with his powerful metallic hands.

Grievous: "Hold on there, Vandelizers! You're not going anywhere until you pay off the damages to this Shoppe, and not before!"

Jet: "Guuggghhhh...Daaammmmiiitt!"

Meanwhile, in the mysterious ship...

Cosmo: "Uhhhhh...what...what happened?"

She opened her eyes to see Tails leaning next to her.

Tails: "We were beamed aboard this weird ship. That's strange...it's the same technology as Von Dyke's machines."

A young man around 18 walked in. He was dressed in the what appeared to be a dark purple cape-less robe of sorts.

Jedi: "You're the Force echo? It doesn't matter. Force echoes must die or else the galaxy is in danger."

Cosmo: "Wha-what?"

Tails: Putting Cosmo behind him "Stay behind me, Cosmo. What do you mean? You're NOT going to kill her!"

Jedi: "I'm sorry, but you must stand aside."

Tails: "No! I'm not letting you hurt her!"

Jedi: "Fine. I will knock you aside."

The young Jedi walked slowly to Tails and Cosmo. He didn't seem to really care about the girl.

Luke: "Stop, Nicolae."

Nicolae (only appears in this story; made up guy): "Why must I, Master Luke?"

Luke: "I sense that she may not have to be killed. Now, I believe that you were in the middle of something else?"

Nicolae: "Yes...Master Luke."

The impudent Jedi left.

Luke: "My apologies for that. Nicolae can sometimes be...unstable."

Tails: "What is going on here? What's a 'Force echo'?"

Luke: "This could be difficult. Please sit, explaining this will take a while. I am Luke. That's all you need to know. Oh, and I'm a Jedi, we are guardians of the galaxy and peace."

Tails: "You call killing innocent people guarding the galaxy?"

Luke: "I'm getting to that. A 'Force echo' is someone who is...how to say this?...We Jedi can sense the Force--or life essence--of living creatures. A Force echo, however, we can sense them too, but...it's like they aren't really there, more like a shell, or an echo. Don't get me wrong; she's still alive and breathing."

Cosmo: "What has happened to me to make me this...echo?"

Luke: "A Force echo becomes as he or she is when either two things happen. One, that person experiences an entire planet's worth of emotional pain, such as if they lost someone that they deeply love, or their planet is destroyed and the person is too emotional. Thankfully, we Jedi are trained not to feel such feelings. Two, a person becomes an echo if they have experienced death itself."

Cosmo: Gasp

Luke: "Hmmm...I see. You have died before. How you came back doesn't matter."

Tails: "Why is a Force echo so dangerous?"

Luke: "That's where the tricky part comes. There have only been three echoes in existance; one I only know what he looks like. There was another 4000 years ago. He is only known as 'The Exile'. He was considered a threat because although he did defeat the last Sith Lord of her line--The Sith are like the opposite of us Jedi--Darth Treyas, he was very cataclysmic. Although he was Jedi and tried to do the right thing, he only brought ruin wherever he went--and death. The third, obviously, is you."

Cosmo: "I'm..Cosmo."

Tails: "And I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails."

Luke: "Cosmo...Hertia's daughter."

Cosmo: "Yes...no one else survived but me."

Luke: "That is tragic...and Tails? I thought I'd never actually see you. I've read the reports from Von Dyke. We're both from The Republic. After he came to your world, he kept contact with us and sent us reports of what he knows."

Tails: "He was like a spy?"

Luke: "Not really. He did like your planet better then The Republic. Anyway, he told me that you were as skilled an engineer and inventor as he was."

Tails: "Gee, I'm famous already. Sorry Sonic, but looks like it's my turn."

Cosmo: "He he!"

Tails: "Hey, what's so funny?"

Cosmo: "It's nothing...I never thought that you were famous is all. Sorry."

Tails: "Don't apologize. Heck, I didn't even know I was well known."

Luke: "Now, to answer your question; Force echoes are supposed to be killed because they can cause widespread ruin, even if they don't want to. But, I can sense that Cosmo is healing fast. Fast enough that she will no longer be an echo. Mainly, we're just here to double check on her."

Cosmo: "Thank you for checking on me, but why did Nicolae try to kill me?"

Luke: "Well, I have the baser script of the story here, and it says that Nicolae has already turned to the dark side, The Sith, and just left the ship to the volcano and set a bomb that will destroy Robotic Road and the entire city with it. I'd say it's because that I stopped him from killing Cosmo and that he has such a sense of duty that he is going to kill the Echoes by whatever means necessary."

Tails: "What?"

Luke: "I had expected this; he was always unstable. You should be safe, but the other Force echo I was talking about is still in the city and is unaware of the volcano. I sense a disturbance in the Force..."

Tails: "What do--nevermind."

Cosmo: "He musn't do that! He'll harm everyone in the city!"

BAM! The ship was hit by a cannon. The ship started to smoke and fall towards the volcano.

Luke: "Hang on to something!"

Inside Grievous' cleaned up Shoppe...

Grievous: "Hm!"

Wave: Mopping the floor "Don't even tell me that I missed a spot."

Grievous: "It's not that...I sensed something..."

Jet: Finished cleaning the windows "What do you mean 'sensed'?"

Grievous: "NO TIME! Come on!" grabs the birds and bolts out the door "If you come with me on this, I'll let you off the hook...this time."

Jet & Wave: "OK!"

The Republic ship crashed into the volcano. Tails and Cosmo were seperated from Luke, due to a cave in.

Tails: "Luke! Can you hear us?"

Luke: "Yeah! We'll split up and meet someplace else!"

Tails: "This place looks like one of Eggman's old bases. I remember this place from Sonic & Knux 3."

Cosmo: "It sure is warm in here."

Tails: "It's hotter then it was. That isn't good, I'm already feeling the affects. Let's hurry!"

They ran out the only path that was open. After a while, they both started to tire from the affects of the heat.

Tails: "Tell me about it! If I had sweat glands, I'd be Carl Malone!"

Cosmo was especially so, due to the fact that she was part plant. Plants are adapted for only warm, sunny, humid, and rainy weather. The volcano, though, was hot and dry. Slowly, the Seedrian began to suffocate and lose her energy. She didn't have sweat glands either.

Cosmo: Cough cough cough!

Tails: "Cosmo! Just hold on, we'll get through this!"

Cosmo: Cough cough "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." cough cough cough cough falls to her knees

Tails: "Dammit! Cosmo, please just hang in there!"

Cosmo: Huff "I'm alright. We just need to get somewhere where we can breath."

Tails: "Alright." picks up Cosmo "Just hold on to me."

He started to spin his tails around and propelled them forward quickly. They were being watched.

Nicolae: "You are a fool, Luke. The Echo must die or she will destroy us all. The foolish scientist's machine will serve me well."

The Lava-proof robot boss from the level "Lava Reef, act three" was behind the corrupt Jedi.

Tails: Huff Huff "It's getting cooler. We're almost there."

The room they approached was a lot cooler then all the other rooms. This was the remains of the hidden palace.

Tails: "No time to rest. Where's Luke?"

Nicolae: "You chose to aid the Echo. For that, you both shall die for your crimes against the true just!"

The Lava machine arose from the pools of cooled lava, starting them up again and bringing hot air into the remnants.

Jedi Luke made it into the room with a nice Force jump out of nowhere.

Luke: "Stop this, Nicolae! There is no need to kill! Just leave and everything will be alright!"

Nicolae: "So, 'Master', you too have chosen to side with the one who will be your doom? Then I see...the Jedi are as foolhardy as I thought. The Jedi are weak. I should have realized this as soon as I started training. If I did, then the Jedi would have been no more!"

Tails: "This isn't evil...it's madness! Even Eggman wouldn't do this!"

Nicolae: "That's because he was probably weak like you all. The Sith's dark power flows through me. We are clearly more powerful then the 'good' you Jedi believe in."

Cosmo: Cough "Tails..."

Tails: "Cosmo! Try not to speak! Save your strength!"

Cosmo: "Tails...Why will there always be someone out there who wants to kill us?" cough cough "I...don't understand. Don't worry...I feel better then before."

Luke: "The volcano crater up there will provide abundant fresh air. Nicolae has turned to the Dark Side. There is no saving him. I'm sorry, Father...It looks like I have to end another corrupt man."

Anakin's voice: "There is no hope this time. Nicolae has been tainted by the Dark Side, and the remaining malice of Dr. Eggman that has been here ever since Sonic & Knux 3."

Tails: How does everyone know about that? "Ok, Cosmo." brings her to what appeared to be a safe place "Stay here. I have to take care of things."

Cosmo: "Tails...Don't...This is my problem..."

Tails: "No! Cosmo, this was never your fault! You gave up your life in the first place to save everyone! You came back...We're not...I'M not going to lose you again, so don't blame yourself!"

Cosmo: "Just...please don't...try not to kill anyone."

Tails: "I'm sorry, but...I don't think I have a choice. However, if I get the chance, I will not."

He set her down gently and ran off to face Nicolae.

Luke: "You can still stop yourself, Nicolae! It's never too late!"

Nicolae: "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE JEDI AND THEIR LIES!"

The Lava Egg (that's what I'll call it) began its onslaught, using weapons that it had never used before. First up was a beam cannon.

Nicolae: "DIE!"

Luke turned on his lightsaber and deflected the laser fire with it. His blade was a dancing color of green. This distracted Nicolae long enough for Tails to destroy the cannon with a mighty sweep of his tails. KABLAAM! Went Nicolae and the cannon. Next were the floating mines. Luke used the Force to send them back at Nicolae. The bomb port was destroyed. Finally came the missles. Ahh, the classic missles. They were used in conjunction with Nicolae's own use of the Force to "guide" them at their targets.

Luke: "In come the olden days. And here comes the turnover!"

By using the Force, Luke decided to cripple the inside of The Lava Egg. His back was covered by Tails.

Nicolae: "What? NO! This isn't over as long as I have my life! THE FORCE ECHO WILL DIE!"

The Dark Jedi escaped the machine with his lightsaber turned on. His blade caught Luke's.

Luke: "You don't have to do this, Nicolae!"

Nicolae: "You are a coward! Your beg for mercy is all I hear!"

They bashed lightsaber against lightsaber and flashes were everywhere.

Nicolae: "The Sith know no such betrayal of their minions, unlike you Jedi!"

Grievous: "That is a lie if I've ever heard one!"

The General landed on Nicolae with his foot and threw him into the lava pit.

Nicolae: "GAHHHHHHH! TH-THE OTHER ECHO! YOU WILL ALL DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He burned. Then he burned again in Hell. Not without a vengeance, though. The whole place began to cave in.

Tails: "Cosmo, we have to go! Hang on!"

Tails grabbed Cosmo and flew into the air. The General and Luke just Force jumped really high into the air to be caught by Jet and Wave, who were on their Extreme Gear.

Jet: "Jeez, you're heavier then you look!"

Grievous: "Keep your diet jokes to yourself. They aren't funny. Or true."

Another ship zoomed by and took away Luke. It was The Milleneum Falcon!

Luke: "Though I may be gone, the Force will be with you...always!"

Tails: "Sayonara, Luke!"

Cosmo: "Goodbye!" cough cough cough

Tails: "Hang on, I'm going to land at the Shoppe!"

The Fox landed into the open window into a locked room.

Tails: "Cosmo! Cosmo! Stay awake!" listens for a heart beat "She swallowed too much ash, I've gotta act fast. Think, Tails, THINK!"

Then it came over him; the only way he was going to keep her breathing was CPR (Cardio Pulmanary Reccessitation, or mouth-to-mouth).

Tails: Gulp "Well...here goes..." deep inhale

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O OMG!

After a few minutes of this...

Cosmo: Cough cough cough "T...Tails..." cough "He he...thank you for saving me...again." smile

Tails: "Shhhhh...just try to rest now."

I burst into the room with Adam Sessler.

Adam: "Sorry to burst in like this, but we need to award the gold to an unlikely candidate."

Weresheep: "Come on!"

Cosmo: Cough "Coming!"

Tails lifted her up and followed me and Adam out the door.

Adam: "AHEM! And today's winner is..."

Jet: "We so won that one."

Wave: "Better luck next time, Furry!"

Adam: "TEAM HEROES, ANTH AND COSMO!"

Jet & Wave: "WHAT THE F?"

Adam: "Maybe you weren't here, but while you were wasting your time doing who knows what, Anth crossed the finish line."

Anth: "Good God you birds can be pretty damn stupid."

Wave: "WHAT? NO WAY!"

Adam: "Maybe you should stick to making out with your hubby there, Sunshine."

Wave: "F you, Adam!" leers

Adam: "Oh snap..." is grabbed "UGGHHHHHH!"

Tails: "Looks like you won after all."

Cosmo: "I guess so! "

Later, after all that was taken care of, it was time for the very first "Weresheep style Idol". This gave Tails an idea.

At the stadium...

Weresheep: "Ladies and Gentlemen, BEHOLD! The very first annual..."

Kevin P.: "Uh, Sheep, this isn't a very big stadium. As a matter of fact, this is the same small stage set as the original American Idol."

Weresheep: "Uh, right, I knew that. Anyway, the rules are simple; sing with your voice, or you can also do so with only one instrument, like a bongo or something. The judges will be yours truly, Kevin Pereira, and Sean Connery!"

Sean: "The game is on!"

Amy and Murry cheer in the background.

Amy: "Woohoo!"

Murry: "GLAR GLAR!" (What she said!)

Weresheep: "Tough crowd, considering there's only like eight people. No matter. First up, it's everybody's favorite zombie, Anth M. Southworth!"

Note: Anth's song will be in Japanese. The words are translated under the lyrics he is singing.

Anth: "3...2...1..."

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands

Katashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

End the breath of sadness

Saa ai ni kogereta mune wo tsuranuke!

Come on, pierce through my heart made anxious by love!

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite mayou

Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come

Bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru

I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost

Katawari no tori ga habataita doko ka

Birds flew by my side flew away-

Hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

I wonder if they found light somewhere

Naa omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?

Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?

Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari nishite yasashisa kara toozakete

Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands

Katashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

End the breath of sadness

Saa ai ni kogereta mune wo tsuranuke!

Come on, pierce through my heart made anxious by love!

Anth: Bows

Weresheep: "An outstanding display of an undead voice! What do you guys think?"

Sean: "I think that was well. I couldn't understand a damn thing what he was saying, though."

Kevin P.: "Needs work. Hey, it was great, but I think he can improve."

Weresheep: "Kevin, he's a zombie. He can't exactly 'improve'. On to the next person. Is that who I think it is? It is! It's Wave The Swallow!"

Wave: "3...2...1..."

While Wave sings "Bring me back to life", Cosmo managed to make it into the audience.

Cosmo: "Hmmm, hmmmm, hmmm..."

Grievous, Scratch and Grounder sat next to her.

Scratch: "Anth already went. How did he do?"

Murry: "Blarg glarhhg!" (Pretty good)

Grievous didn't really care much for singing. He was only there for a reason only he himself knows.

Wave: "Hmph." bows

Weresheep: "Nicely done! Everyone has done great so far."

Sean: "This isn't over yet, Sheep. Things have yet to end."

Kevin: "Wow..."

Sean: "Uh, Kevin, you'd better not be looking at her. Sexiness does NOT count."

Kevin: "Nope...Kinda...YEAH, SO?"

Weresheep: "Ooooookay...next is our final contestant: Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

Cosmo: "Tails?"

Weresheep: "And with a guitar! What's he got planned?"

Tails: Looks at Cosmo in the audience exhale quietly "3...2...1..."

There was a time in my life when I opened my eyes and there you were.

You were more then a dream I could reach out and touch you girl, that was long ago

There are some things that I guess I'll never know.

When you love someone, you gotta learn to let them GO!

When I dreeeeeam about you, that's when everything's alright,

you're in my arms, here next to me, foreeeeeever.

When I dreeeeeam about you, girl you never go away,

just close my eyes, wait for my dreams,

cause I still won't let you go.

Tails: Doesn't bow, just closes his eyes and waits for an answer Thank you, Stevie B.

A few quiet seconds later...

Weresheep: "HOLY S, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" claps

Kevin: "It was like the voice of God himself!" claps

Sean: "It was more like his heart singing rather then his mouth!" claps

A loud ovation (even though there's only like less then 20 people there) began. Cosmo realized that it was about her when she used to be dead. Tears streamed down her face. She could see Tails walk out of the stage with a tear form in his eye as well.

Grievous: "It reminds me of the love I once had...WAHHHHHHH!" squeezes Amy

Amy: "Uhhhhh, it's ok!" struggling to breath

Tails went back to the rock by his house, which stood upon a cliff, and gazed at the stars like he did 8 years before.

Tails: "I shouldn't dwell on that memory...She's back, and that's all there is to it."

He heard someone sit next to him on the rock.

Cosmo: "Tails...That was beautiful..."

Tails: "I can't keep this thought out of my mind...It all seems like it happened only moments ago...The day Dark Oak was defeated, the day you died and you were brought back as a seed, and the very day I planted you and set you in my workshop..." Tears a little "I really thought that you would never come back...That I would never see you again...we all thought that, and we thought wrong."

Cosmo: "Please don't cry, Tails, even a little. I don't want to see you like this. You shouldn't feel bad about something like that. I'm alive, see? It isn't a dream or anything!"

Cosmo moved closer to him to a point where she laid her head on his shoulder.

Tails: "I did do well. I didn't know that I sounded that beautiful. I thought it would be a little quieter in there."

Cosmo: "Tails...was that song...about me?"

Tails: "Yeah...it was."

Cosmo: "..."

She put her hands on Tails' face and slowly brought his head closer.

Tails: "You're right; as a truth, I had this small amount of me hope that I would see you again."

Cosmo gently kissed his cheek and then stared into his eyes. After a minute or two, she layed her head down on Tails' chest and held him tightly.

Cosmo: Sniff "Please" sniff "Don't be so sad, Tails. I missed you as well." sniff

Tails wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the stars.

Tails: "It's ok. I won't be sad anymore. Don't keep it in; cry all you want...I'm right here..." eyes close

Pretty good at this, aren't I? Sorry to break this to you, but, IT STILL ISN'T OVER YET!

Time: 5 years later...

It was dark and it was rather cloudy outside of Tails' house. Tails was on his computer looking up anything that might help in his predicament.

Tails (now 21): "Uggggg...Where is it? Where is the answer I'm looking for? Dammit! Unnnn..."

He had been on it all night. The clock on the wall said 3:25. Several hours gone, so many more to go, thought the fox.

Tails: "I should take a break for just a moment. I need a little time to clear my head."

He put his computer on stand-by and walked through his house. He eventually made his way into his room...that was also hers. Tails sat down on the bed next to the figure in it that was asleep.

Tails: "I won't give up, not even if I don't get any sleep at all." stroking the figure's hair

The figure moved a little, but that was it. Tails soon got up to leave the room, but looks back at the figure.

Tails: "I promise, Cosmo..." quietly leaves the room

Figure it out yet? For you noobie puzzle solvers, the figure in the bed was Cosmo...whom Tails recently married.

That morning, Cosmo walked into the living room where Tails had fallen asleep in front of his computer while on a website called Cosmo just smiled at her husband; he always fell asleep there, and she always found it funny that he probably thought that the chair was a bed at times when he was tired.

Cosmo (uhhh...don't know age): "Good morning, Sleepy!"

Tails: Waking up "Huh?...Wha?...Not again..."

Cosmo: "You fell asleep in front of your computer again, didn't you?"

Tails: "Yeah..."

Cosmo: "What is it you've been trying to look up on there, anyway?"

Tails: "Cosmo...did you ever consider having children?"

Cosmo: Blushing a little "Uhhhhh...Yes, but..."

Tails: "But nothing! I mean, how is it going to work? We're clearly outside of eachother's species! I know it CAN work, but what about us? Something really bad might happen...Like what would happen to you? The affects of intercourse would result in a child, but what if you got something from me? An STD, perhaps? If you got one from me, then I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt."

Cosmo: "Don't try to overwork yourself. Please, just for tonight, sleep with me. Just this once. I don't want you to catch something...he he...even if it is funny to see you sleep in your work."

Tails: "Yeah, well...alright. I guess that we still have more then enough time for this."

Cosmo: "Thank you...please don't go over the edge for just one thing." kisses

Tails: "I wonder how Anth lives through his sleepless nights..."

Inside Anth's house nearby...

Anth (100 unchanged): "There, that should do it!"

The zombie stood before his completely neat household.

Anth: "No dust cloud, mouse, or other conflageration of dirty or disgusting could penetrate MY impenetratable force of Undead nature!"

A small dust puff flew into the house.

Anth: "Eh? You won't get past me, Fiend!"

He chased the dust puff throughout the house with a duster.

Anth: "Die, disgusting dirty dogg of death!"

Anth swatted at it with the duster. He dove over his table because the dust puff escaped to the other side. Anth chased the vile puff into his garage.

Anth: "You'd better not infect my new invention, disgusting dirt!"

The dust puff escaped through an open window.

Anth: "You won't get away! Scratch, Grounder, LET'S GO!"

Scratch: "Wha?"

Grounder: "Oh, ok!"

Anth slid on the front of the General Lee and got in through the side window. The rest of Team Necro got in as well.

Team Necro: "LET'S GO!"

VROOOOOM! Off they went in their quest to defeat the evil dust puff. Let's see how Von Dyke is holding out.

Von Dyke: "Dungeons and Dragons Online is quite lovely. The graphics are stupendous!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiight...Not sure where Amy is, though. All I know is that after Amy got into a fight with Samuel L. Jackson, she stormed off into a city. That happened about 4 years ago. I think that since Sonic eloped with Blaze, she probably went off to find another hedgehog. Maybe. Murry didn't go with her, as he was old enough to be by himself. He can speak, too.

Murry: "You want me to go through which tunnel?"

Anyway, Grievous was doing what he did last time he made a first appearance: sweeping the front steps to the Shoppe.

Grievous: "Sweep sweep sweep..."

Two small blurs, one purple and one blue one, whizzed past the General.

Grievous: "Whew...they didn't touch my Shoppe this time."

Sonic: Stopping next to Grievous and shuffles his feet "See where they went?"

Grievous: Points thattta way

Sonic: "Thanks. See ya later!" zips off after the blurs

Grievous: Sigh "Yep. Come again. Whatever."

Sonic ran after the two blurs and was easily catching up to them. Eventually, he did, and grabbed them by their shirts.

Sonic: "Alright you two, it's time to come back home."

Dash+ & Senya: "Awwww, but Daddyyyyy..."

Sonic: "Heh, don't 'but Daddy' me! Your mother asked me to come get you." starts to run back to his house "Watch how your dad makes a breeze!"

Grievous: "Sweep sweep sweep..."

Sonic sped past Grievous. He hit a puddle and it splashed onto the the General.

Grievous: "HAH! Water cannot defeat me!"

The General Lee drove by after the dust puff.

Anth: "You won't escape, spawn of evil!"

Grievous: "Stop, Anth! You're going to hit-"

Grievous got hit. Amazingly, he was in the empty seat next to Grounder.

Grievous: "Tires can't defeat me, either. Anyway, where did you get your license, Zombie Bag?"

Anth: "License?"

The car took a sharp turn then.

Anth: Hit a red light "Aw come on!"

After a few seconds, the red light became green and Anth floored it.

Anth: "Gotta make up for some lost ground."

All this was happening while Dr. Eggman was concocting another plan...maybe or maybe not...ok, he is.

Eggman: "This is it, Croix."

Yeah, he still looks the same after 13 years because as long as Croix is alive (and he's immortal, so that means forever unless killed) Eggman will be alive as well.

Eggman: "I have found it; a fake Shikon jewel! And it's massive!"

Sigma: "We've been doing this for more then a decade, yet this has yet to get old. One thing after the other...THAT'S WHAT YOU NOOBIE BAD GUYS THINK!"

Croix: "I can charge to maximum power with this."

Eggman: "And with the full might of an actual god, Croix will be able to unleash his ultimate power! Armies and machines and much more can be created."

Another plot...this isn't getting as old as you think; it gives the Sonic Team something to do. Where am I, you ask? Still on the Moon.

Weresheep: "So then I said to 'em, 'I am the Dictator of The W Empire', and he just burst into flames at the mere mention of my name."

The cloaked guy I was talking to spontaniously combusted and fell to the ground.

Weresheep: "Yeah, just like that."

Cell phone: "BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Weresheep: Answering "Talk to me."

W Intern: "Sir! The new fan character bios are prepared to start on your command."

Weresheep: "Good. I want it to include an updated version of me, Von Dyke, Eliv, Eles, Cosmet, Niles, Sonen, Dr. Richard, Louis Mane and Anth. You got all that?"

W Intern: "Yes sir. And, about the new secret weapon, 'Project Doomsday', should also be included."

Weresheep: "Yes. Another peak into the future, if you will. Now, don't call me again until later, I'm busy!" just got another frag in Halo 2

W Intern: "Aye aye, Sir Weresheep!"

Weresheep: "All is going according to plan...WOAH! Hey, I'm not evil! Just a little excited is all. And sadistic." was fragged by his new computer installed opponent "Damn you, Computer 4! We will meet again!"

Quite a few hours later, it was night again. Oh, and it was thundering and raining outside of of Tails' house. Better stop with the close call lightning strikes; that last one hit Anth.

Anth: "AUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" runs around on fire

Where was I? Oh yeah. Thundering and raining. Inside Cosmo's sleeping mind (stage 4 sleep, mind you).

: Not exactly what they say.

Tails (eight years old): "No! Cosmo, where are you going? It's dangerous out there!"

Cosmo (also younger): Sniff "Goodbye, Tails..."

It was 13 years before when Cosmo gave up her life to weaken Dark Oak.

Eggman: "Tails, you have to do it now."

Tails: Sob sniff "No...I can't..."

Cosmo: "Just do it, Tails. I am very glad to have met you all. Really. Now, please do it!"

The fox pulled a lever in The Blue Typhoon that fired S Sonic at Dark Oak's weakened state.

Dark Oak (play Star Wars music here): "NOOOOOO! WE WERE GOING TO BRING EVERLASTING PEACE THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY! HERTIA...EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER DEFIES ME TO THE END...JUST LIKE YOU! makes impact GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" climactic explosion resulting in Dark Oak's destruction.

Tails: "I'm..." sniff "I'm sorry..." sob sniff

"COOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After a few minutes (or hours, I don't know), Sonic and Shadow made one last attempt to bring Cosmo back. This actually happens in Sonic X; I'm not making this up.

S Sonic & H Shadow: "CHAOS REGENERATION!"

(Stop playing music here)

Cosmo awoke with a deathly shock. If she had sweat glands, she would have been drenched in a cold sweat. She clasped her hands on her face.

Cosmo: Begins to cry "Unnn...where did that come from? It seemed so real...why...why did I have that nightmare? Tails..." sniff "I didn't know...how sad you truly felt..." sniff

Tails, who was sleeping with Cosmo that night (get your head out of the gutter), awoke calmly to see his wife crying.

Tails: "Huh...Wha, uh, what is--Cosmo!" embraces her "What happened?"

Cosmo: Sniff "Tails...I had a nightmare...It was 13 years ago...When..."

Tails: "Shhh...It's alright. I'm right here. That day...that was a long time ago. This must be what I've been fearing all along."

Cosmo: Looking up at Tails "What have you been fearing?"

Tails: "It's complicated. You see, sometimes a women's instinct forces her to develop a need for an offspring--in other words, the desire for a son or a daughter."

Cosmo: "A s-son or a daughter? Could that nightmare have been...That's how it feels." calms down a little

Tails: "In the morning, I'll have to work triple time to find some way to produce a 'seed' in a way that will keep us all safe...I'm going to ask 'him' if he knows any way..."

The next day...

South (42): "Weeeeeelllllllll...that's some messed up stuff that is. She woke up crying, you say?"

Tails: "Yeah...It was the memory from what happened 13 years ago, when Dark Oak was defeated."

South: "Here's what I'll tell you." whispers in his ear

Tails: Eyes widen "WOAH! That's a drastic measure! But, I don't see any other way..."

South: "If you perform the procedures on yourself incorrectly, then you may lose more then just some reproductive liquid, but your male reproductive organs as well. Oh, and you might get cancer."

Tails: "I know I may risk getting a deadly infection and I do somewhat fear for myself...but I love Cosmo more. It must be done."

South: "Right. These are the neccesary procedures. Hey, don't ask me how I got them! They're Net's old ones."

Tails: "Even if I do succeed..." comically slumps "It's gonna hurt like HELL!"

Hours later, at dusk, Tails announced this to Cosmo.

Tails: "That's how it's going to work...I may succumb to a great physical injury if I mess up."

Cosmo: "Tails! I won't allow you to make such a risk!"

Tails: "And let the small chance of you feeling the concequences of intercourse should the slight 5 chance carry it's course? I'd rather not. Besides, when have I ever done anything incorrectly?"

Except for that one mishap on an Extreme Gear a few years back, I'd say he has a point.

Cosmo: "Well...ok. But I want to be here with you."

Tails: "Ok...here goes!" takes out the needle and vial South gave him and shoved the needle down his $&#

&#&&#&&& $&#&#&& GOD THAT HAS GOT TO HURT!

Several agonizing minutes later...

Tails: Pulls needle out "GAH! DAMN THAT HURTS!"

Cosmo: "I'll be right back!" runs out of the room

Tails: "For the first time in my life, I'm just going to say, 'DON'T TAKE YOUR TIME!'"

He would be ok, aside for the fact that he lost enough blood to lose some of his focus.

Tails: Private part patched up (Oh, and by the way, he's going to be fine, so feel free to laugh your asses off) "Jesus Christ that hurt! Thanks for being there, Cosmo."

Cosmo: "Are you going to be ok, Tails? Everything's alright now."

Tails: "Ugghhh...Easy for you to say...Mind if I just lay on the bed for a while?" passes out

Cosmo: "I guess he'll be fine. One of the lines in parenthesis above said so."

Finally, someone reads the lines. Anyway, this was only part one. Now the second part of the procedure could begin, with Cosmo being the victim of the much-less-painful experience.

Tails: "Ok...are you ready for this?" holds her hand

Cosmo: "Yes...please...try to be gentle..."

Tails: "Here goes!"

This time he gently inserted the white liquid-filled needle into Cosmo's...uhhh...opposite of what Tails has. A minute later...

Tails: "Alright, it's empty. We're done for now. Will you be fine?"

Cosmo: "I feel a little strange. Not a bad strange, more like...I wonder if Blaze felt like this?"

A few months passed and it turns out that the procedure was a success; Cosmo was pregnant.

The Prower couple walked the street of Station Square to...look, they were just walking, alright?

Tails: Placing one hand on his wife's pregnant belly and one arm around her "There he or she is; our baby, still in the process. We won't be so alone in the house anymore."

Cosmo: "Yep!"

A shadow watches from the darkness of an alley.

Wave (age, well, how the Hell am I supposed to know?): "Well, if it isn't Foxy and Leafy. I'll show them what's what! I'll show them that you shouldn't walk in Babylon territory. I just hope this doesn't take too long; I'm supposed to pick up my daughter Wind in a half an hour. How about some water, Green Girl?"

The swallow apparently didn't know that Cosmo enjoyed light rain, as it provides extra sustainence to her.

Wave: "Maybe a sprinkler wasn't the best decision..."

Cosmo: "Is it raining?"

Tails: "HUH?"

Wave: "Maybe if I scare her viciously..." sneaking up on Cosmo

Before Wave could reach her, however, Wave's mouth was covered by a mysterious force and she was carried away.

Wave: "Hey! What the-"

She was thrown into the wall.

Wave: "What the Hell?"

Espio (Age: 29): "What the HELL are you doing?"

Wave: "Nothing, Inviso!"

Espio: "It was more like something to me! Now, tell me what it was."

Wave: "Fine, I was just going to spook little Leafy there until she wet herself. That would've taught them to stay away from this part of town alone."

Espio: "And you didn't take a little something into account? Like maybe this?"

The Reptile directed Wave's attention to Cosmo's pregnant belly.

Wave: "Holy f! She, I mean he, that he got her to, I can't believe that she's...UGGGHHH! Nevermind! Hmph. Looks like Furry finally took her. Who's next?"

Espio: "Be quiet. From what I heard, Tails had to do some sort of surgery to do that."

Wave: "HAH!" realization "Wait, if I know Foxy enough, I'd know that he...Thank God you stopped me."

Espio: "Next time, use your head instead of your fat mouth." disappears

Wave: "GRRRRRRR! Scaly, GET BACK HERE! Screw it..." looks at the couple Nice job, Furry.

Later, inside Eggman and Sigma's new fortress...

Eggman: "Well well well, look what we have here..."

The Docter was playing virtual chess.

Eggman: "AH HA! Checkmate!"

Long time message boy Bokkun came into the room.

Bokkun (age: unknown): "Eggman, I found something interesting!"

Eggman: "What could you have possibly found anything of interest? Well? Spill it!"

Bokkun: "Ok." pulls a few photos from his bag "Take a look at these."

Eggman: Taking the photos "What's this? You fool, I already know that ZetaR02's pictures are great. How do these catch my interest?"

Bokkun: "Oh, wait, those are the wrong ones. Here's the ones I wanted to show you."

Eggman: "...These photos are of Tails and Cosmo, 3 hours ago...What the? Cosmo is pregnant?"

Bokkun: "That's what I've been wondering about."

Dr. Eggman took out a framed picture of Tails and Cosmo's wedding. Little did they know that the veiled figure standing in the top left was Eggman himself. I'm not sure why.

Eggman: "It was bound to happen sooner or later. We'll have to slow production until their child is born."

Sigma and everyone else nearby: "WHAT?"

Eggman: "You heard me! I don't want the Seedrian race to disappear, no one does! We can wait a while. But, when the child is born, we'll get back to triple time. I think we can still solidify the battle plans in the mean time. Don't look at me like that, JUST DO IT!"

The Egg pawns shook and ran back to what it was they were doing.

Eggman: Sitting back down to watch a surrveilance of The Prower couple "Grrrrrr...There is a difference between 'good' and 'evil' that is just as clear as 'evil' and 'madness'. Killing the last of her kind would be an act of 'madness'. Maybe I should write that down somewhere..."

The remainder of the 9 months passed. Cosmo has gone into labor and is currently in Von Dyke's infirmary. Tails waited anxiously in the waiting room while Von Dyke worked his magic. Sonic and Blaze and their children were there, as well as the mysterious veiled man (Dr. Eggman). Team Necro arrived.

Anth: "Hey, are we late?"

Sonic (age: 28): "If it isn't the dead guy."

Anth: "It's still a tie between me and the dust puff. I'll give it a brief reprieve until this is over."

Scratch: "You and that dust puff have been at it for months!"

Grounder: "I still think we can wage war against it."

Sonic: Whispering to Tails "They're the only ones who would even BOTHER to wage a war with dust."

Tails: Whispering back "I hear ya, Sonic."

Veiled man (Eggman): To think, I went to a wedding in this outfit, then I come to a waiting room. What has become of this world, Croix?

Croix: It is the side affect of having a half-crazed British descendant be the author.

Weird mind talking thing, I know. Shut up. Anyhoo, the room was remarkably large for a waiting room. 15 chairs, 8 couches, only TWO doors, several potted plants (most which seem to be from The Republic), one large window that would originally give a view of the operating room, but that was covered. The room was about 75 by 80 feet. Espio and Cream came in next.

Espio: "Exactly why am I here again?"

Cream (19): "Because I don't know how to get here."

Espio: "Of course."

A little background history about Cream. You probably have already gotten the message that I'm not by any means a Tails/Cream fan. That doesn't mean, however, that I dislike Cream. She's ok, I guess. Recently, a lot of suitors have came to the Rabbit, wanting her to be their girlfriend. All have been turned down. Though recently she has been seen frequently with Espio. She seams a lot more mature then she looks, even though she is as childish as ever. So what if I'm breaking some laws of nature by making a lot of cross breeding? It's not hurting anyone (to my knowledge).

Senya (age: 5): "Mommy, why is Uncle Tails so quiet?"

Blaze (age: 27): "You see, your Uncle Tails is waiting for your Aunt Cosmo to come out of that room over there." points "When she comes out, she'll be with someone who will be your friend in a few years."

Senya: "How long is a year?"

Blaze: "Aside from being too long for your father to even wait for, I'm sorry to say that it's a long time."

Senya: "Awww..."

Blaze: Exactly what Sonic would say. "Don't worry, Sweety. You can still get to see your friend. But both you and your brother must promise to be very gentle around your friend."

Senya: "I promise!"

Then Grievous came in. Never a party without the the G-Man.

Grievous: "My best customer's wife has gone into labor. Honor demands that I make an appearance. And the Shoppe is under renovations, and I got nothing better to do."

Anth: "Heya, Boss!"

Scratch & Grounder: "You're finally renovating the Shoppe?"

Grievous: "Yes. After learning that constant customers like all of you are having children that may wreck my Shoppe, I figured that I'm going to need more room."

Anth: "That's neat."

Sonic: "Everyone and their Grandma has already come here. The only thing we're missing is something incredibly unexpected."

Well, Eggman is already in the room, and he doesn't know that, so I guess that an unexpected guest is going to have to make an appearance.

Sonic: "Ya know, I haven't seen Amy in quite some time. Last time I saw her, she was crying hard enough she could pass out. Then she ran off and left Murry."

Murry (age: 15): "That day sucked. I think she said 'I don't ever want to see you again, Sonic!', or something like that."

Sonic: "I gotta use the bathroom. Tell me if I miss anything." runs out of the room

Then, the unexpected; Amy came into the room, along with her little hubby, Mighty the Armadillo.

Anth: "Figures..."

Mighty (age: unknown): "It's been a while, Espio."

Espio: "Don't tell me; you married Amy, didn't you?"

Mighty: "Yeeeeeah. Weresheep told me what happened and I thought I could, you know, cheer her up. A little more then 'cheering up' happened that day."

Amy (age: 25): "Where's that blue hedgehog I used to go out with? I want to apologize to him."

Anth: "In a sheer twist of irony, he left the room to go to the bathroom RIGHT before you got in here. Wait, how the Hell did you know that Cosmo was going into labor, anyway?"

Amy: "Uhhhh..."

In the broom closet...

W Intern: "You're not going to get away this, you damn broad!"

Amy: "Lucky guess?"

Anth: "Hmmmm...Works for me!"

Scratch: "Who's that behind you, Mighty?"

Mighty: "Oh, her? She's our daughter. You can come out now, Cecelia."

A small pink hedgehog was behind Mighty. She appeared to be very shy. At Mighty's urging, she came out.

Mighty: "This is our daughter, Cecelia. Say hello to everyone, Cecelia."

Cecelia+ (age: 3): "..."

Grievous: "She's not as outgoing as you are, Amy. Perhaps that is best. She won't wreck my Shoppe."

Cream: Kneeling down in front of Cecelia "Hello, I'm Cream. I know your mother, Amy. Can you come out from there, please?"

Cecelia: "...O-k-k-kay." moves a little forward

Cream: "See? You can do it!"

Dash had been running around the room at a fast pace for a few minutes. Cecelia tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't stop.

Amy: "I hope that she doesn't get dumped like I did."

Weresheep: Coming into the room "Being the author of this fanfic, I'd say that she won't, because she isn't one to be as infatuationally inclined."

Anth: "Hey, it's the sheep guy!"

Weresheep: "Hey Amy, one of my Interns was tied up in the broom closet. He claimed that you locked him in there, but I think that he's telling a dirty lie, so I'm going to force him to buy some meaningless stocks."

Amy: "Uh, yeah..."

Sonic: Running in "Did I miss anything?"

Anth: "No, we were just talking to Amy's twin sister who seems to look a lot like Amy. Here's your sign."

Sonic: "What?"

Amy: "SONIC!"

Sonic: "Uh, uh, Amy, uh, I'm sorry, uh, but I'm married now, and I uh,..."

Amy: "I KNOW that, Sonic. I wanted to say that...I'm sorry the way I acted. You and Blaze...I should have just accepted that."

Murry: "That, AND you just ditched me out in the middle of nowhere!"

Von Dyke ran out of the operation room.

Von Dyke (age: unknown): "Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that Miss Cosmo has successfully given birth!"

Tails: "What? Can I see her?"

Von Dyke: "Of course! But only Master Tails for now."

Tails followed the Bothan into the operation room. Cosmo was in a bed with their child in her arms.

Cosmo: "Tails...It's..A girl..."

Tails: "That's great." sits in the bed next to Cosmo "She's beautiful."

Cosmo: "What should we name her?"

Tails: "Let me think...Jill...Phily...Jen..Cos..Cosmet..."

Von Dyke robot: "Name, registered. Cosmet Prower, female. Sending..."

Tails: "Context sensitive, Professor?"

Von Dyke: "Indeed..."

Tails: "Regardless, I think it's a wonderful name."

The baby hairless fox slumbered. She had two tails like her father did. Days later, Cosmet's fur finally grew. Surprisingly, her fur was green, and her tails looked remarkably like two leaves on a flower.

Tails: "That just leaves one more question; who was that cloaked man in the waiting room? He was also at our wedding."

Cosmo: Holding Cosmet, who was staring blankly into space, which is what most babies do "I don't know..."

Cosmet: Reaching for her father

Tails: Taking Cosmet "She seems to be unafraid. Outgoing, just like I was."

The house began to shake then.

Cosmet: "WAAAAAHH!"

Tails: "Shh, d-d-don't cry, Cosmet!"

A giant hose came through the door in the house and sucked up Tails, Cosmo and Cosmet. At the other end was a large glass cell.

Tails: "Cosmo, are you alright?"

Cosmo: "I'm fine. Cosmet is fine as well. That is good."

Tails: "Where are we?"

Veiled man: "Why, you're in my battleship, of course!"

Tails: "It's you! Uhhhhh...don't mind me asking, but just who are you, anyway?"

Veiled man: "Oh, you know me alright."

The veiled man threw off his garment to reveal himself.

Tails: "Dr. Eggman!"

Eggman: "That's right. Never thought it would be me, did you?"

Cosmo: "Eggman, what are you going to do to us?"

Eggman: "To be perfectly honest, NOTHING AT ALL!"

Tails & Cosmo: o.O?

Eggman: "Ahem. Allow me to explain. We all know that Cosmo is the last of her species, right? I'm going to avoid eliminating her race with great vigilence. You too are lucky, Furry. You're the only one close enough to Cosmo to continue her bloodline throughout time. But, that doesn't mean that I could say the same about Sonic; he's mine this time!"

Tails: "Grrrr..."

Cosmet: "Wahhhhhh!"

Cosmo: "She's hungry..."

Eggman: "Can't you do that, uhhh...that thing where, uhhhh...she sucks on your, uhhhh..."

Cosmo: "On my what?" cranes head

Eggman: "Nevermind. Bokkun!"

Bokkun: "Yes, Eggman?"

Eggman: Whispers in his ear

Bokkun: "Right!"

Minutes later, Cosmet was sucking on a milk-filled bottle that had the Eggman symbol on it.

Eggman: "We'll be in space for quite a long time now. In order to protect the last of the Seedrians, I've made this decision."

A Jewish rabbi came into the room.

Tails: "Why is there a Rabbi in here? Don't tell me you're Jewish!"

Eggman: "I am and you'll just have to deal with it!" puts on a yamaca "Why do you think I have those posters on the wall over there?"

He pointed to a wall that was covered in posters. Some were pictures of "I hate Sonic", or the like, and some others had "Hitler sucks!" on them or the like. Also, there were a few "Go Patriots" and "Jewdism rocks!".

Tails: "What do you have planned, Eggman?"

Eggman: "Which plan? The one where I become Cosmet's godfather, or the one where I take over the world using Croix's full power and unleash it upon Earth?"

Tails: "Uhhh...ok then. Wait, become Cosmet's godfather? o.O?"

Cosmo: "You are?"

Eggman: "Well, yes. Get on with it!"

Rabbi: "Be patient, Brother (Jewish term; not brother by birth; I'm not Jewish, mind you), for all must come in time."

Eggman: "Very well then."

An hour passed. Then two. I've never seen the Godfather, parts I, II, or III. Random word. ZetaR02's piccies ARE LIKE THE MEANING OF LIFE! As of that last hour, Eggman had officially become Cosmet's Godfather, much to the confusion of Tails and Cosmo.

The Lord, Jesus: "Now then, Ivo, you must keep your promise, your oath. Thou must protect thy Godchild, and thou mustn't harm thy child's father or mother, or else thy self will be divinly punished. Thy immortal called Croix shall also beith punished, as he is a part of you. Now, I must go to thy golf course. Lest I be late for the 2 o' clock match."

And thus the Lord did leave to his golf match.

Sesshomaru: "What took you?"

The Lord, Jesus: "Thy mustn't question the Lord, for he is already here."

Yoda's Force ghost: "Hm. Good. Come. golf we must. Proceed to the 1rst hole, we will."

Sesshomaru: "How the Hell did I end up with this backward talking midget and the other weird talking immortal?"

Yoda's Force ghost: "Mock me, do you? Size matters not."

Sesshomaru: "I was talking about Jaken."

The Lord, Jesus: "Four!" hits the ball "Hole-in-one! Score!"

Yoda's Force ghost: "Sucks this does."

That came out of nowhere. Back to Eggman.

Eggman: "As my first act as Godfather, I present you with this!"

A powerful looking robot came into the room. It had a mini shield on each arm, a single red visor for an eye, and had a shimmering gold color armor. It's head was seperated from the body by a neck, much unlike the E-100 series, which Eggman scraped years ago. It could fly, or rather hover, by use of the jets on its back.

Eggman: "This is E-2006, the ultimate guardian angel. I have programmed it to keep a 24-hour surveillance of Cosmet and watch over her when I'm not around, which will be a lot. He does not have any cameras or anything which may alert me of your position, lest I suffer the wrath of The Lord. Call him...The Eggonaut (named after the Argonauts from the Greek myths)."

The Eggonaut: "Visuals are active. Sensors are at optimum effeciency. No one will harm Master Robotnik's Godchild, Cosmet."

Eggman: "I must attend to other matters. E-2006, do what I made you to do and stand a constant watch over Cosmet. From now on, only obey an order that functions inside what you were programmed to do. In other words, much to my dismay, if I told you to 'destroy Sonic', you must not comply. But, if I said 'stop that pillar from crushing Cosmet', you are to immediatley follow that order without question. Understood?"

The Eggonaut: "Adjusting internal components. Limiting commands. Understood, Master Robotnik."

Eggman: "I'll be off. Oh, and one more thing; one of Sigma's Mavericks, Astro Asp, will be here as well to make sure you don't escape."

Eggman left. A Reploid, presumed to be Astro Asp, came in afterward.

Astro Asp: "Lucky non-Reploidssss. If not for Massster Sssssigma'ssss orderssss, I would be torturing you by now."

Tails: "And what do you do besides hiss? Pull grass?"

Astro Asp: "HISSSSSSS! Sssstupid fox! I'd keep your mouth ssssshut. Jusssst becaussssse I do what I'm told, doessssn't mean that I won't snap and kill you and your ssssstupid little plant wife. Hssssessssesssess (weird snake laugh)...sssshe looksssss more like a weed."

Cosmo didn't say anything. She just looked down at her baby in her arms.

Tails: "You take that back!"

Astro Asp: "Hsssssesssssesss!"

Cosmo: Idea "Uhhh...E-2006, didn't he just make an audio assault by insulting me, Cosmet's mother, which goes against your programming?"

The Eggonaut: "Initiating attack mode."

Astro Asp: "Crap..."

The Eggonaut grabbed Astro Asp's tail and swung it around until he got dizzy, then it threw the Maverick at the desk at the far corner.

Astro Asp: "Uggghhhhhhhh...Hissssssss..."

Cosmet: "Te he!"

Tails: "Whoops. Technical error, in our favor! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Cosmo: "He he he he he he!"

Intermission...had to bed early, due to lack of sleep for the past few days...Ok, you can read again.

Eggman's fleet took a while to position itself in the correct formation to invade Earth. This can really take a while, judging by the size of the massive fleet. I had foreseen this and gathered the Sonic Heroes.

Sonic: "Eggman again?"

Knuckles (age: 29): "I'll smash him good this time!"

Cream: "Yeah!"

Espio: "Hold on there, guys. Doesn't Eggman usually have a better plan then this?"

Weresheep: "Exactly. Remember; he has Tails and Cosmo, as well as their newborn daughter. We must be delicate in the approach..."

W Intern: "Sir! A strange ship has come in from the port-bow and has docked with us. I can't get a reading on it...it's not Eggman's, sir."

Weresheep: "Very well, I shall greet them. No one do ANYTHING until we come up with a plan, got it?"

Sonic: "Just don't take too long like you always do; I've got an egg to crack."

I proceeded to the docking bay to make a pretty shocking discovery; the main guys from Kingdom Hearts 2 were the ones who docked.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, this place sure is shiney."

Donald: "Shtop shtaring and keep quiet!"

Sora: "What is this place?"

Weresheep: "This would be my Moon base. And I do believe you three are the three that I think you ought to be."

Goofy: "We are?"

Weresheep: "The master of the Keyblade--Sora--and his compatriots, Donald and Goofy."

Sora: "How do you know us?"

Weresheep: "I know a great deal of things. You've arrived at a most dire moment, I'm afraid."

Sora: "What do you mean 'dire'?"

Weresheep: "Allow me to summarize: You have arrived on this base, which orbits a planet called 'Earth'. It is home to mostly humans, with many animals and plants and such. There are some animals--very different from what anyone even on Earth has seen--that are in the room I will lead you all to. One of them, a blue hedgehog by the name of 'Sonic', though he may seem quite odd, he is actually the fastest living being in the entire universe, albeit two others."

Donald: "A blue hedgehog? That'sh ridiculoush!"

The blue blur ran in and created a sort of breeze. He's not very patient at all.

Sonic: "Hey Sheep, what's taken ya?"

Weresheep: "I've only left the room for 5 minutes!"

Goofy: "Well what do ya know, he is fast!"

Donald: "He'sh shtill just a blue rodent."

Sonic: "Who are you calling a rodent, Duck?"

Donald: "I don't shee anyone elshe here."

Weresheep: "Now hold on there, buckoes. No time to be fighting."

Sonic: "Hey Sora, it's been a while."

Sora: "You look taller."

Weresheep: "Hey, wait, slow down. You mean you've met before? WHAT? I didn't know that!"

Donald: "Sho much for knowing 'a great deal of thingsh'."

Weresheep: "Now to get to my point; that mad scientist, Dr. Eggman, has once again started to cause havoc. His huge fleet is ready to invade Earth unless we stop him."

Sora: "Then what are we waiting for?"

Weresheep: "You definently got your manners from Sonic. We can't because Eggman has Tails, his wife Cosmo, and their baby daughter, Cosmet. Our mission is to beat Egg-belly without harming Tails or Cosmo, got that?"

Sora: "But, how do we do that?"

Weresheep: "Follow Sonic to the bridge. I'll be there with a plan."

12 minutes later...

Weresheep: Walking in "I haven't got anything. It's too well guarded, and one false move will end our friends. I'm actually stumped."

We were hailed at that moment.

Eggman (on the view screen): "Oh ho! If it isn't the world's only defense! Ha ha ha ha!"

Sonic: "Why don't you let Tails and Cosmo and their daughter go and fight like a man!"

Eggman: "Oh ho ho ho, such brave words from such a small mammel. I don't have to release them, because I don't plan on killing them."

Espio: "What do you mean?"

Eggman: "It seems they are lucky and I have something other planned for them, which doesn't involve altering their lives in any way. However, you all will not suffer such a fate! This time, I'll be the one destorying you! Muha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The screen went blank.

Weresheep: "This makes things a little easier. Right, I've got it. Here's the plan..."

Maha! No insight for you! Eggman turned to the cell Tails and Cosmo were in.

Eggman: "Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha! They have no idea what they're dealing with! This time, the world will be mine!"

Tails: "You won't get away with this, Eggman!"

Cosmo: "Just stop this! I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Eggman: "Ohh, but I don't think so. Sonic may have defeated me and Croix in the past, but this time is different, for with Croix at maximum power, I am unstoppable!"

There was a strange Black Iris in a flower pot near Sigma that was acting strange.

Sigma: "Once the planet has fallen, Reploids will rule over the organics, with the exception of you and the Docter."

Eggman: "Now to prepare my ultimate robot, with which there is no equal in the universe. It's time to die, Sonic!"

The battleship began to thunder.

Eggman: "Right on time."

At the Sonic Heroes...

Donald: "Theshe thingsh are way too eashy."

Espio: "Tell me about it. Busting through the air space created by the fleet was a marvelous plan."

Several platoons fell. But, the worst was yet to come.

Sonic: "Come on out, Eggman!"

Knuckles: "Bring it on!"

Eggman: "Oh, I'll bring it on alright; straight to your graves!"

The Doctor's most powerful machine arose from the ship. It looked similar to The Eggsterminator (Egg Emperor). The armor was a dark gold color. In it's hands were two brilliant swords, each that had an erie, evil glow about it. At the core of the robot was the fake Jewel.

Eggman: "Behold! The ultimate weapon that will conquer the universe: The Grand Master Egg!"

Sonic: "Just keep talking, Eggman!"

Knuckles: "Give back Tails and Cosmo, right now!"

Sora: "So Eggman, what'll it be?"

Eggman: "Enough! This time, you're mine, Sonic, and so is the world! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL POWER IS!"

The G.M.E. moved faster then even Sonic, as it flew around everyone.

Goofy: "Woah, I'm getting dizzy!"

Donald: "Let'sh shlow thingsh down! YAAA!"

The Duck's staff tried to time stop Eggman, but it was too powerful, though it was slowed down considerably.

Eggman: "Is that all you've got?"

The G.M.E.'s swords glowed brighter and then they were firing beams of evil light. Each one caused an explosion as it made contact with anything. Sora deflected one beam at Eggman, but amazingly the robot just deflected it back. A game of volley was played, with each whack of the Keyblade, Sora got closer. He got close enough to unleash a flurry of attacks at the robot. Each sword clash brought a flash of lightning with it.

Eggman: "You can't stop me, boy. You're just like that brat Chris!"

Sora: "So I'm not the only one."

The G.M.E. zipped back and began to charge its main cannon.

Eggman: "Prepare to die!"

Sonic: "Not this time!"

He sped into the core of The G.M.E. and shattered the blast. The explosion knocked Sonic back a ways.

Sonic: "Gah!"

Eggman: "Ha ha ha! You see? Even you cannot defeat the full power of the Krozoa."

Croix: "You were foolish to challenge Master Robotnik, stupid mortal."

The G.M.E. charged faster then Sonic could run. But, CLANG! Sora once again caught Eggman's swords with the Keyblade.

Eggman: "Always a thorn in my side. Why won't your sword break?"

Sora: "Because it's the Keyblade."

With one battle cry, Sora broke the robot's swords.

Eggman: "Grr, no matter. I can still destroy you all!"

Knuckles: "Let's see who's the real master of the fists!"

Goofy: "Let's go!" brandishing shield

The two charged Eggman and were deadlocked with its massive fists.

Eggman: "You can't hold out forever!"

Knuckles: "Neither can you!"

Goofy and Knux gave one final push and sent back The G.M.E.

Donald: "I'll show you my magic!"

Donald held down Eggman with a Gravity spell for as long as he could.

Eggman: "I'll show you true magic!"

The G.M.E. broke free and began to conjure up a giant fireball.

Eggman: "Roast, Duck!"

He threw the ball of flame at everyone. It exploded.

Eggman: "Hah!"

Blaze: "Not really."

The fire was intercepted by Blaze.

Blaze: "Sonic, sorry I took so long." holding up the remainder of the fire

Sonic: "Any later and I would've been a whole hedgehog shorter."

He braced Blaze and together, they threw the fireball back at Eggman. The fireball was cut in half; the swords were back.

Eggman: "Give it up, Sonic! You can't defeat me!"

Sonic & Sora: Grins

Eggman: "What's so funny?"

Weresheep: "You are."

Eggman: "Wha?"

The G.M.E. began to malfunction and spark and small explosions happened all over it.

Eggman: "What's happening!"

Weresheep: "Simple; yes you are far more powerful then Sonic--alledgedly--but your robot is using so much power that it is falling apart."

Sonic: "See ya later, Eggman."

Sonic spin attacked and blew the head of the robot clear off. At that same time, Tails and Cosmo were freed.

Tails: "Let's get out of here!"

Cosmo: Nods

Back to the battle...

Eggman: "How-how could this be possible? I can't lose again! This can't be real! Guuuuuuuaaaaaaghhhhh!"

The G.M.E. exploded in a great ball of light and fire. When the light faded and the smoke cleared, Eggman was lying in front of the wrecked machine.

Tails: "Sonic!" followed by Cosmo with Cosmet, and The Eggonaut

Sonic: "Yo Tails, Cosmo!"

Tails: "Somehow, we managed to escape..."

As he said that word, a jagged sharp object pierced Tails shoulder-torso joint. The object drew him towards the owner, Astro Asp.

Astro Asp: "Ssssscrew ordersssssss, I'm going to kill you now!"

Sigma: "Halt, Astro Asp!"

Astro Asp: "No, Masssster Ssssssigma, he must die!"

Tails: "No...I'm...NOT!"

The Fox pushed himself off and tripped Astro Asp. He wrung the sharp tendril around Astro Asp's neck and cut off the oil cirrculation.

Astro Asp: "You won't kill me, sssssssoftie."

Tails: "For my family...I WILL!"

The Asp's head was cut off by the tendril. It flopped around a bit, but then it suddenly stopped. Sigma stepped on the Maverick's head and crushed it.

Sigma: "Traitors and those who don't obey an order are to be destroyed."

Cosmo: "Tails!"

Cosmo ran to Tails, who was having trouble keeping consious.

Tails: "Cosmo...I'll be fine."

Cosmo: "No, you won't! Look at how much you're bleeding!"

The Eggonaut instantly patched up the wounded Tails.

The Eggonaut: "First aid is complete. Drink plenty of liquids to replace lost blood and try to rest as much as possible."

Tails: "Wow, I didn't know it could do that!"

Cosmo: "Don't do that again, Tails. Poor Cosmet...she's crying. When you destroyed the Reploid, you frightened her."

Cosmet: "Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tails: Placing his hand on his daughter's head and gently rubbing it a little "Don't cry, Cosmet. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

Sigma stood alone next to the beaten Eggman. He was no match for the Heroes. However, things were going to change; in no one's favor.

Sigma: "Huh?"

The Black Iris from before floated to the fake Jewel. It glowed with Croix's power, though the god was lying next to his master.

: "Revenge..."

Sonic: "What?"

The Iris began to glow a faint glow. Then the glowing turned dark and an evil darkness, darker then The G.M.E. was bright.

: "My revenge..."

Cosmo shook with a fear that Tails could not see.

Tails: With his arms around her "Cosmo, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Cosmo: "He's...no...he can't be..."

Tails: "What? Who can't be?"

Eggman: Raises his head "What? The Black Iris, it's...it's...NO! IT MUSN'T!"

: "Ha ha ha ha!"

The voice of the Iris was dark and metallic. It made everyone who heard it shiver.

Sonic: "No way..."

Blaze: "Sonic, what is happening?"

: "MY REVENGE! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Everything around Eggman's ship was surrounded in a starless darkness.

: "Did you really think I could be disposed of so easily?"

Cream: "Espio, what's happening?" hangs on to Espio

Espio: "I don't know...ouch! Not so tight!"

One thing; I know the age difference between Cream + Espio is 10 years, but I've seen bigger differences...that's a damn thing, bigger then 10 in difference...

Weresheep: "This isn't going to work." pulls out talkie "Anth! You guys get over here and get everyone out. Hurry!"

Anth: "Roger that!"

The smoke took shape finally...one that everyone wished they would never have to see again.

: "Cosmo...you actually reproduced with that fox? That...that...FLESH AND BONE BAG?"

Cosmo: "I married him because I love him! Why did you come back?"

Tails: "Who is...I know...but how..."

Blaze: "Sonic, who is that?"

Sonic: "Dark Oak..."

Knuckles: "What? I thought it was Simon Cowell!"

Espio: "Even he's not as evil as this guy."

Letter to Cowell; oh, burn.

Dark Oak: "If you must know, the author forgot to make another Sonic X nationality reference; in the Japanese version, I SURVIVED!"

Weresheep: "Crap! He's right!"

Sora: "Sonic, who is this guy?"

Sonic: "Well...let's just say he's bad news. His power alone matches that of me in my super form.

Dark Oak: "And now, Sonic, I do believe that we have a score to settle. You're going to die now. Heh heh heh."

Sonic: "We may still be even, but that doesn't mean you've won yet."

Dark Oak: "HAH! I can! This time, I'll steal YOUR world's Planet Egg!"

Cosmo: "No! You mustn't do that!"

Donald: "What'sh a Planet Egg?"

Cosmo: "The Planet itself...it's power and it's soul..."

Sora: "Like a Keyhole?"

Dark Oak: "Now, IT'S TIME FOR MY REVENGE!"

Dark Oak began to suck in Earth's Planet Egg through an opening through his eye. The Planet Egg entered the fiend's body and he began to transform into the beast that he turned into before he was defeated the first time. A huge moon-like sphere overtook the ship.

Goofy: "YIKES! We've gotta get out of here!"

Anth: "No problem!"

Team Necro, along with Grievous, ramped into the air in The General Lee.

Team Necro and Grievous: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWW!"

They were trailed by a ship piloted by South.

South: "I'm getting too old for this crap..."

Sonic ran in with Blaze, Tails with Cosmo (and Cosmet), while Knux got in The General Lee. This needs a little more drama, though.

Espio: "Hurry up, Cream!"

Cream: "Eeek!" trips

Espio: "Why does this always happen at a time like this? Nevermind, I'm coming!"

The Heroic Espio ninjitsued his way to her. She didn't trip on something...something tripped her!

Cream: "What is this?"

Espio: "What the Hell?"

A tendril from Dark Oak had her leg caught. It was growing. Espio cut it off, but then his hand was taken: one hand on Cream, while the other was trapped.

Espio: "Damn...this one is tougher to cut..."

Cream: Trying to pull it off "Unnn...it won't come off."

Espio looked at Cream, who had tears in her eyes. He looked at his trapped right hand.

Espio: "Raaaaaaaargh!"

South: "What's taking them?"

Eggman: "Sigma! Croix! Retreat!"

Eggman was in the Egg Hornet. Croix was floating above Eggman's head, while Sigma sat on a flying arm chair.

Weresheep: "Sora! You guys, we're taking and alternate route."

Donald: "What?"

Goofy: "C'mon!" grabs Donald

Sora: "How are we getting off?"

Weresheep: "This way!"

I grabbed them and jumped onto the Egg Hornet.

Weresheep: "Hey taxi, that ship! NOW!"

Eggman: " Get off! This isn't free, you know!"

Sora: "Wanna bet?"

Eggman: "Grrrrr...hang on..."

In South's ship, The Oasis+...

Sonic: "Hey Espio, Cream, ya made it!"

Espio: "..."

His right hand was wrapped in a bloody cloth that Cream gave him...

South: "Let's go!" closes door and flys off

Cosmo: "You...you didn't?"

Espio: "...I did."

When I said he had a cloth wrapped around his right hand, I really meant that he didn't HAVE a right hand.

Espio: "I cut it off..."

Cream: "His hand got stuck by a tendril thing while trying to save me, and...he just..."

Blaze: "Cream..."

Cream: " Mr. Espio...does it hurt?"

Espio: "Don't try to think about it...it's nothing."

Later...inside the Moon Base overlooking the mini-planet Dark Oak had created. Earth's vegetation began to die fast. The planet turned from a green and blue to a brown and dark color.

Weresheep: "We gotta get that Planet Egg back to Earth or else millions will die."

Cosmo: "But, how?"

Tails: "Planet Egg...Keyhole..."

Sonic: "What is it, Tails?"

Tails: "I think I've got it!"

Donald: "Got what?"

Tails: "The Planet Egg is the core of a world, right? Isn't a Keyhole the same?"

Weresheep: "I think I know what he's saying..."

Goofy: "Uhhh...saying what?"

Eggman: "It's simple, you dog...animal...thing. The Planet Egg and The Keyhole of a world may be one and the same! The Planet Egg IS The Keyhole!"

Sora: "Are you saying...that The Planet Egg is what's inside The Keyhole?"

Weresheep: "Exactly! The Keyblade seals The Keyhole to a world...this must be the real reason why it was made! To protect The Planet Egg!"

Sora: "So all I need to do...Is seal The Planet Egg inside Dark Oak!"

Eggman: "Right then. Here's the plan: Sonic will use the emeralds and distract Dark Oak, while the rest of us will go inside Dark Oak and Sora will seal the Keyhole in The Planet Egg."

Sonic: "I don't think I'll be able to hold him off for long."

Blaze: "Sonic..." takes hands

Sonic: "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Sora, just seal the Keyhole."

Weresheep: "But, where are the Emeralds?"

Cosmo gave Cosmet for The Eggonaut to hold. She walked down the hall.

Tails: "Cosmo!"

Cosmo: "Tails...don't...don't follow me."

Tails: "Don't do this, Cosmo...I don't want to lose you again."

Cosmo: "I have to...or else.."

The Fox put his hands on her shoulders.

Tails: "Cosmo..."

He reered his head back and, with his noggin, he knocked her out."

Sonic: "What was that? Tails!"

Tails: Catching her "Cosmo...Not this time."

Weresheep: "What the- You two, get in here!"

Sonic and Tails (carrying Cosmo) came back into the oversized briefing room. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were floating high above.

Weresheep: "I didn't collect them."

Knuckles: "Then who did?"

Mysterious voice: "Heh heh heh..."

Sonic: "It's that voice...I remember it..."

Mysterious voice: "Tails...a very noble thing you did...knocking your own wife out so she won't sacrifice herself again."

Tails: "I know...I would do it again if I had to."

Mysterious voice: "Well Sonic...it is time...time to reveal myself to you all."

Anth: "Hey Bro...isn't that..."

South: "Yeah...it's HIS voice."

Blaze: "Who's voice?"

The room darkened. It was very dark now. A faint glow appeared in the middle of the room.

Sonic: Transforming into Super Sonic "Sorry, guy, but I've gotta-"

He didn't move. He couldn't. Something was holding him down. The glow began to take form. When it was done, a blue-Jedi ghost figure was in the room on a hover chair, most likely because the figure used to be handicapped.

South: "You...you're..."

S Sonic: "It's you...the man from the diary...Dr. Richard!"

Anth and South: "UNCLE!"

Scratch & Grounder: "Docter!"

Dr. Richard: "Ehh heh heh heh. Yes. It's me, boys. I am proud to see you all. To see the new generation of Heroes--as well as a few villains--flourish. I am also glad to see my nephews alive. Well, one of you anyway. I have come...to give you the second choice. Dark Oak need not be weakened, but...Sonic strengthened."

Sonic: "What? How?"

Dr. Richard: "I have spent my entire afterlife saving my energy for this one moment. I can pass through realms because of a little trick that a learned after I left Cerinia. The chance at interaction with the living. I have substantial telekinesis, making contact even less hazardous. With my mind, I can do THIS!"

The ghost began to focus his power into his hands.

Dr. Richard: "And now say goodbye to Super Sonic..."

He channeled his energy into S Sonic with his hands. It was like an endless torrent of the energy from another world, blue and pure.

Dr. Richard: "And say hello to HYPER SONIC!"

H Sonic: "Woah...look at me!"

Sonic was flashing a multitude of colors. Light surrounded him.

H Sonic: "Alright! Now I can keep that metal head busy, while you guys seal the Keyhole."

Blaze: "Sonic...be careful."

H Sonic: "Blaze...I'll be fine, just look at me! No worries! This is YOUR husband Dark Oak is dealing with!"

Blaze: "I guess..."

Dr. Richard: "Goodbye, everyone. My energy is spent. It is time for me to return. Tails, tell Cosmo that her mother says 'hi'."

Tails: "I will. But wait, will we see you again?"

Dr. Richard: "Eh heh heh heh. Still the inquisitive young lad, are you? Yes, I'll return...not for a long time though. I will see you when you're as old as he is. Maybe a little before."

Eggman: "Hey!"

Anth: "One last question, Uncle. What's Heaven like?"

Dr. Richard: "Oh, it's quite neat there. A lot of familiar dead people, such as Abe Lincoln, Cosmo's mother, Earthia, as well as even Queen Evenstar. But, one thing, though."

South: "Yeah, Uncle?"

Dr. Richard: "The Uno table is usually taken. Don't become an Uno fan any time soon. Also, sure I got lucky, but...there's a shortage of chairs. We're supposed to get a new shipment next week, though...take care, everyone."

The scientist disappeared.

H Sonic: Thank you, Docter R. If not for you, Blaze would be in pain. You helped me save her. You really are a great man, just like your nephews say you are. "YEAH! Hold on, guys. CHAOS CONTROL!"

The green light engulfed everyone except Espio, Cream, Cosmo, Cosmet, South and The Eggonaut.

Espio: "Unnnn..."

Cream: "Oh no! Please hold on, Espio!"

Espio: Cringing with pain "Heh...you didn't say 'Mr. Espio'."

Cream: Smile

Cosmo: Now regaining conciousness "T-T-Tails...be careful."

The Eggonaut: "Playing recording of the phenominon that took place after you lost conciousness."

Cosmo: Eyes widen "That's..."

The battle for Earth, as well as the Universe is under way. Everyone but H Sonic was teleported into Dark Oak's huge body.

H Sonic: "Hey Guy, ready to settle this?"

Dark Oak (his mouth doesn't move when he talks in this form): "Sonic! You still move against me in here, the end of all things? I am the most powerful being in the Universe!"

H Sonic: "Maybe you haven't noticed, but this time, I'm packing heat."

Dark Oak: "So you're changing a few colors. You're still no match for me!"

H Sonic: "Now, Dark Oak...YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

Dark Oak: "Insolent animal!"

Inside Dark Oak...

Anth: "Man, this place is huge!"

Tentacle-like beasts and Metarex remnants appeared.

Grievous: "Bring them on! I'll rip all of you to pieces!"

The General sliced through them with two of his lightsabers extended.

Knuckles: "Hey! You're not getting more then me!"

Knux punched a frikken hole through the creatures.

Anth: "Just fight and run, everyone! We need to get to the Planet Egg!" cut a Metarex in half with his claws

Lord of The Rings: Return of The King cliche' coming up!

They fought/ran to the core of Dark Oak. A huge Metarex/Tentacle compound creature appeared. It was huge.

Eggman: "That thing is massive!"

Knuckles: "Not a problem!"

The Echidna glided onto it. He punched whatever was in his way.

Knuckles: "34...35...36...37..."

He got to what appeared to be the beast's head and slugged the Hell out of it.

Creature: "ELRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

It came down hard. Knux jumped in the air and landed on the ground with a thud. The beast collapsed and created a small quake. Knux, by the way, landed in front of the General.

Grievous: "That still only counts as one!"

Tails: "They just keep coming!"

Grievous: "107...108...Heh. That's probably more then Cat lady!"

Blaze: "Excuse me? This one makes my 138th!"

Grievous: "You dare get more then me?"

Sigma: "I've got 2!"

Eggman (in the Egg mobile): "There's enough for us both, Sigma."

Goofy: "Don't give up!"

Donald: "It looksh like we're almosht there!"

Anth: "Scratch, Grounder! Get on my shoulders! Let's show them we mean business!"

They formed a tower that was Team Necro.

Team Necro: "LET'S GO! NECRO TOTEM!"

They used this move and spun a path through the enemies.

Tails: "This way!"

They ran into a tunnel to the core. But as soon as Tails, Anth, and Sora got through, they were isolated from the others by a vine-like cage.

Eggman: "Drat! A dead end."

Croix: "How dare he?"

Grievous: "My Lightsabers can get through, but they grow back faster then I can cut them."

Weresheep: "Look! It's The Planet Egg!"

There it was; The Planet Egg of Earth. It was an egg shaped ball of strong light.

Weresheep: "Sora, lock The Keyhole!"

The Keyhole in the Egg appeared. But before Sora could do anything, it closed.

Dark Oak: "HA HA HA HA HA! You won't defeat me so easily, fools!"

His normal form appeared from the darkness and ate The Planet Egg.

Sora: "I guess the only way to get to the Egg..."

Anth: "Is to get through you."

Dark Oak: "You will suffer, Foxboy. Along with that weed among us plants, you two have created an abomination! I will kill that...THING, too!"

Tails: "You...You killed Cosmo once...now you want to do it again, along with me, and then you're going to kill a helpless child that has done nothing to you? You're insane! This ends now!"

Dark Oak: "You cannot defeat me! ME? Dark Oak?"

The Metarex Commander took his sword and instantly flew up close to Sora. Sora parried the blow with The Keyblade and swung back. It was caught.

Dark Oak: "Arrgh! You're no match for me!"

Sora: "You...can't win."

Cling! Sora threw back Dark Oak's sword!

Dark Oak: "What the?"

Sora: Turning on Master Drive Form "Let's do it."

Outside Dark Oak...

H Sonic: "Taaaaaaaaaaaake this!"

H Sonic actually managed to destroy Dark Oak's head. The dragon fell apart, but the small planet didn't disappear.

H Sonic: "They must still be inside."

Three more heads came from the defeated neck.

Heads: Simultaniously "You are just a puny hedgehog! You cannot stop the power of The Planet Egg!"

H Sonic: "This isn't going to work...I need to get in there!"

Two balls of light flew next to H Sonic. It was H Shadow and...

Chuck Norris: "I'M BACK!"

H Shadow (age: a lot of you guys forgot that Shadow is ageless and immortal): "Having a little trouble, are we?"

H Sonic: "Hey Shadow. You're late."

H Shadow: "So Dark Oak really did show his ugly face again. I'll take care of these heads, Get to the inside and the others."

H Sonic: "Don't cut off their heads; they just grow back." zips off

H Shadow: "I waited a long time for a rematch. Best two out of three."

Chuck Norris: "It's go time! KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" fires a powerful beam at one of the heads

Back inside...

Anth: "Come on, Anth, you're a genius! Think of something!..."

Dark Oak: "You are only a nuisance, Wielder of the Keyblade."

Dark Oak stabbed his sword into the ground and it started to erupt.

Donald: "Ack! Look out, Shora!"

Tails: "Sora!"

The Kitsune grabbed Sora and flew him into the air. Sora clashed swords with Dark Oak.

Dark Oak: "Why do you resist? It is no use."

Sora: "You travel a path none of us are willing to follow. It must be stopped!"

Sora brought the Keyblade down on Dark Oak's sword and he fell to the ground.

Dark Oak: "GRAAAAAA!"

The floor erupted, burning deep into Dark Oak.

Dark Oak: "Uggh...You can't stop me!"

H Sonic: "But I can!"

H Sonic burst into the place.

Blaze: "Sonic!"

H Sonic: "Heya, Dark Oak. Didn't you miss me?"

Dark Oak: "I should have finished you when I had the chance, Hedgehog!"

H Sonic: "Ready for this, Tails? Sora?"

Tails & Sora: "Yeah!"

They formed a new team of three, and each struck at Dark Oak, who blocked them with his sword.

Anth: "I've got it. I said I'd never, ever use this thing..."

Anth reached into his bag and pulled it out; the Necronomicon.

Knuckles: "What is he doing?"

Eggman: "He's going to use the legendary Necronomicon: the Book of the Dead!"

Anth: "Do it! Open a door to the other side, Book of the Dead! Only you can stop Dark Oak for good!"

The book began to glow a dark glow, and it indeed opened a portal to the other side.

H Sonic: "You're finished!"

Dark Oak: "My sword!"

It shattered.

Dark Oak: "You won't defeat me, Sonic!"

The Fiend flew at H Sonic, but he was stopped.

Dark Oak: "What? Gragghhh! What is?"

Grievous: "The souls of the dead...they're taking him down with them!"

A lot of familiar dead souls, but the way. A # means that that person is a dead soul.

#Dr. Richard: "Unnnnn! Pull...harder, James!"

#James McCloud: "I...am!"

#Professor Gerald: "Grandson! You all must get out of here, quickly!"

Eggman: "Gerald...I had never dreamed it was possible."

#Kaleesh women: "Dark Oak will not escape this time."

Grievous: "..."

Scratch: "General?"

#Rodney Dangerfield: "How now, Brown cow?"

Anth: "This is an awkward moment..."

#Queen Evenstar: "This Universe is not for you to manipulate!"

Dark Oak: "YOU...CAN'T...STOP...ME!"

#Hertia: "I am sorry it had to end this way...Lucas (Dark Oak's real name)..."

Dark Oak: "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WITHOUT ME, EVERYTHING WILL SUFFER! CONSTANT STRIFE...NEVER ENDING HATRED...THAT SHALL FOREVER BE YOUR GUIDANCE!"

H Sonic: "No...YOU'RE WRONG!"

H Sonic, Tails, and Sora attacked Dark Oak one last time, sending him into the portal to the other side.

Dark Oak: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The portal closed after that. The whole place began to fall apart.

Grounder: "Gahhh! It's all coming down!"

Blaze kicked through the barred vines and went to H Sonic.

Blaze: "Sonic..."

H Sonic: "Blaze...let's go back home...Do it, Sora."

Sora: "Right."

The Keyblade reacted to the Planet Egg left behind by Dark Oak. The Keyblade was pointed at it, and the Keyhole appeared. A laser fired from the sword that went into the Keyhole, and The Planet Egg disappeared. But, as soon as it did, Earth began to revive.

Weresheep: "Yeah! It worked! Earth is safe once again!"

In the Moon base...

Cosmo: "Earth is...coming back to life!"

Cream: "They did it. Do you see that, Espio?"

Espio: "Ugghhh...heh, yeah. It's turning back to it's old self again."

Back inside the small planet...

Gievous: "We have to get out of here."

Sigma: "Are you joking? This place is caving in!"

H Sonic: "Hold tight, guys. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everyone was transported out of there. They were teleported back inside the Moon base, except H Sonic.

H Sonic: "Hey Shadow, you guys can stop now."

H Shadow: "So, Dark Oak is really gone this time?"

H Sonic: "Yep. This time, he's gone for good!"

H Shadow: "Then why exactly hasn't the small planet thing or whatever disappeared yet?"

Chuck Norris: "I'll take care of it. Watch THIS!"

Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked the small planet thing and it wasn't destroyed; it was knocked out of existance.

H Sonic & Shadow: "Woooooooooahhh."

Anth: "That guys is COOL!"

Weresheep: "He IS Chuck Norris."

H Sonic and H Shadow Chaos Controlled back into the Moon Base and de-transformed.

Blaze: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Hey, Bla-"

She started to kiss him.

Cosmo: Taking Cosmet "Tails...Why did...Why did this have to happen? Maybe death is everywhere, and we are doomed to cause it forever..."

Tails: "Cosmo, don't think about it. They are wrong, they always have been. You are not a weed. You are a flower; a beautiful, beautiful flower. And you always will to me. Second, the galaxy won't live in eternal turmoil as long as there are those like us around to keep it safe."

Cosmo: "Do you really think so?"

Tails: "Of course. And I think that Cosmet thinks so, too."

Cosmet: "Ooo, he he!"

The kit took her father's hand and hugged it.

Knuckles: "Hey, where's Eggman?"

A small letter that Eggman left behind: "Oh ho! I will grant you all a brief reprieve from my genius. I'll be back next time."

I took Cream and Espio into another room to run a diagnostic of Espio's lost hand. It didn't look too pretty.

Cream: "Is Espio going to be ok?"

Weresheep: "It's not looking too good. Although that Espio is a chameleon and can regenerate lost limbs, the wound has been infected by a nasty affliction caused by the venom of that tendril. As I see it, it will never grow back."

Espio: "It looks like I just became left handed."

Cream: "Espio, it was my fault that you lost your hand."

Espio: "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can get used to this. Though I have to admit, it's going to be a lot harder to be a ninja."

Weresheep: "Never fear! Weresheep is here! I can make you a new droidic hand like in Star Wars. The General will help, as long as I bribe him to do it."

Cream: Sniff "I'm just glad you are ok."'

Espio: Putting his arm around her "Don't cry. You're making me nervous."

Later...

Tails: "So Anth, where exactly did that book come from? From what I heard, the Necronomicon was destoryed in 'Tales of Symphonia'."

Anth: "That must've been a fake or some look-alike. This is the real deal."

Cosmo: "Tails, will we have more children?"

Tails: "Well...I have been thinking about it. Yeah...I guess we will. BUT! Not for a while. Ugggghhhh...I'm not doing that 'drastic surgery' for a loooong time."

Cosmo: "He he he!"

Sora: "Whoh! Donald, Goofy, we need to get back to Kingdom Hearts 2!"

Goofy & Donald: "Oh, right!"

And so, it ends there.

Credits:

Story and text by LegendaryWeresheep (Anthony Southworth, in other words me)

Fan Characters by LegendaryWeresheep

Chuck Norris idea by one of my friends, Shawn Drake (who may actually join Fanart or Fanfiction)

Crossovers by LegendaryWeresheep and my cousin, Jordie Southworth

Weresheep: "And now, I thank a few people out there. They are as follows:

ZetaR02, for making those damn good piccies on the net. God damn, I can stare at them for hours.

Scott Ramsoomair, Creator of VG. for believing in me, even though he probably doesn't even know that I exist.

Chuck Norris, for being a badass.

Yuji Naka, for creating Sonic and the others.

The producer and his pals from the Sonic X anime, for giving Cosmo a second chance at life and love.

GrievousPark, for showing me a whole new perspective of General Grievous.

And you, the reader.

THE END


End file.
